A Ghost Between Us
by GrimaThanEvil
Summary: Fujino Shizuru moves often with her parents, leaving houses, schools, cities and even countries. But when they go to Fuuka and the Fujino's begin to live in an old mansion Shizuru begins to discover that this is no ordinary house. Shiznat.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! **Re-uploaded** this old story of mine! I can't remember why I removed it… I think it was a spontaneous act of utter stupidity

So sorry guys!

Please review and let me know what you think. I fixed up some mistakes in this chapter but I'm sure I missed a lot!

Summary:

_Fujino Shizuru moves often with her parents, leaving houses, schools, cities and even countries. But when they go to Fuka and the Fujino's begin to live in an old mansion Shizuru begins to discover that this is no ordinary house.  
>'To love someone you can never touch in such a different way is heartbreaking, it aches and I can't seem to settle these feelings or lock them away'<br>What do you do when someone you love can never truly be yours since death had claimed them first?_

..

* * *

><p>...<p>

**A Ghost Between Us**

**Prologue**

By GrimaThanEvil

...

I gazed out of the window of the limousine my palm resting against my cheek as I leaned against my own reflection. I was gazing out at the scenery ignoring the voices of my parents as they rambled on in their own conversations about business and the latest news on corporations that have been shut down or grown weaker. The buildings that use to be large skyscrapers now became houses of different shapes and sizes soon switching to buildings again before returning to the blurry images of house after house after house. I felt tired from the trip; another move for the Fujinos. I couldn't help but acknowledge the truth, I wasn't really enjoying myself, this was the fifth move this year and my parents did not mention anything about staying in one place; ever. I could slightly remember one occasion when I was six and crying about leaving my new school and friends that my Mother had promised to find us a wonderful home and we could live there forever. I was so excited every time we moved until everything sunk in, we were moving more often and my Mother had not once mentioned her little promise that was so big in my heart. I knew it had just been a lie but by then I was over it, it had been years. Although sometimes I wished I could encounter a friend or two who might have moved away I knew it was less than likely.

"Shizuru don't slouch like that" that all too familiar voice scolded, I had to live with it all my life. But it just depends what you define as 'live', if you counted all the times my parents where away on business then, well the voice was not very familiar. I sat up straight leaning back onto the comfortable leather seat of the limo as my crimson eyes met identical ruby ones; I had my mother's eyes. She was a business like woman though and to most people looked like a flash secretary or teacher, maybe even a goddess in disguise; I got the same comments in all my other schools. My last two schools I didn't even get a chance to get to know anyone even though everyone knew me. I was the all popular Fujino Shizuru and like in every other school I had fans, everyone knew the name Fujino.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will enjoy your new school" commented my mother

"Yes, I'm sure too mother, just like the others, I spent so long there I _almost_ got attached"

"Shizuru!" she gasped "You know as well as I do your father and I are busy and-

"Hai hai" I interrupted "Hard work pays off for all Fujino's and with hard work comes responsibility, responsibility a Fujino is always well aware of, I know mother" I sighed having heard it all before but not willing to say what I thought about my father and mother's choices. Not yet anyway.

"Aw come on Shi-chan you'll love it here" chuckled a voice from opposite me and my crimson eyes looked over to my father "I hear the neighbourhoods are very good, you never know we might live here"

"That's what you said about the last three places" I reminded him

"Hai I know and-

"We spent one month in each of them" I interrupted again

My mother lifted her hand to cover her own mouth as she giggled "She is right darling, maybe we should think of settling down" a slight glimmer of hope rose inside of me but then my own mind reminded me of something

"That's what you said too mother or don't you remember?"

She just laughed and looked at me with a smile "Now come now Shizuru this time we'll really try, promise"

"And if it doesn't work out here we can always try the next' teased my father who I happily laid my crimson eyes on and gave a glare, it was unusual for me to do such a thing in public or in front of anyone but my mother and father were very important in my life, they were the only people who have been with me for longer than three months.

I was interrupted from my thoughts and my constant glare towards my father when the limo began to slow, I barely even noticed that all the houses had vanished and turned into trees.

"We're here Sir" uttered the driver directing his speech at my father

My crimson eyes looked out of the window and I frowned, it was a mansion. I thought we would just be living in some large apartment complex but a mansion, in the middle of nowhere? I hadn't even realized there were no other houses around, nothing but trees and overgrown shrubs. Could it be that we were really going to live here? Really going to settle down? Or was this one of my parents ridiculously played out and cruel teases...?

"Alright out you go"

"Excuse me?" I questioned politely snapping my head back to look at both my parents, my gaze flicked to my mother as she decided to speak first.

"Your father and I have an important meeting straight away, we're going to see some of our old business friends" she explained

"So you want me to go in there alone?" I asked just to make sure what I was hearing was indeed correct. I had been in a mansion before but not in a while and not one so large.

"Hai, the groundskeeper is sure to show you to your room"

"Groundskeeper?" I uttered immediately thinking about a creepy old hermit man with a trench coat and fishing hat in a thunder storm glaring at me. My parent's continued to speak and when I heard the 'she' I calmed down.

"She's a very nice lady" continued my mother with a chuckle for what reason I did not know, no yet anyway "Now out you go"

The door opened at my side which the driver took the liberty of doing every time a Fujino were to get out. He had my bags in his hands and followed me to the gate after I had said my goodbyes to my parents. I guess I was overreacting a little since I was nervous for some reason, I couldn't help but shake the feeling of being watched, although all that changed. The house was so bright and beautiful it didn't even look like someone like a creepy old man or murderer would even gaze upon such a place, even the trees sparkled in the sunlight and rustled beautifully in the calm breeze. The smell was so calming and soothing I couldn't believe I only realized it now.

My crimson eyes gazed upon the red brick fence covered in bright weeds and I wondered why the groundskeeper had yet to trim and remove them. 'Probably because no one was living here at the time' I told myself, but the cleaners and gardeners could have at least prepared the mansion for us. Something caught my eye and I examined the golden mailbox built in on the wall swearing that I saw a name above the number reading '72' but I ignored it for the moment. The large gate opened before my eyes and there was a buzz before I stepped in; it would have helped if the driver had dropped me off at the mansion's steps but since he was carrying my luggage I did not at all mind. The small pebbles beneath my feet scrunched as I stepped; taking my time I took in everything; the long driveway that rounded a fountain, the green gardens, the beautiful flowers along with the large trees. Immediately I registered that it was rather well decorated and looked quite taken care of – the garden that is - which was a good sign. At least I knew that the gardeners had indeed done their job. The white marble stairs caught my attention just as the two large polished wooden doors opened with the help of two maids dressed in uniform. A woman stood in the centre but I couldn't make out her face and continued forwards at a faster pace stopping after I finished climbing the stairs.

'Welcome Fujino-sama" bowed all three figures. The two maids faced each other and held the doors open while the one in the centre stepped to the side and began to speak to me "I am the Head of all cleaning and cooking arrangements, Himeno Fumi" she bowed again

"Pleasure to meet you" I uttered looking around and trying to peer pass everything, Fumi smiled and gestured for me to step in, and thus I did to find that the mansion was rather breathtaking; with two flights of stairs just like a ball room, two large almost clear doors to the left and the right, their frames outlined in gold and a beautiful chandelier hanging off of the roof I gazed at the golden and milky room in astonishment, rather impressed.

"This way" explained Fumi as the other maids took the bags from the driver and followed. They headed up the stairs while I stroked the railing in my smooth glide upwards still amazed at the mansions design, what really caught my eye were the patterns in the railing's bars. At the end and top of the stairs there were carvings of wolves and the entire photo frames of paintings on the walls also had the animal carved around them.

Fumi opened the two large doors at the top of the stairs and we entered a long hallway that seemed to cross with another forming an 'x' shape in the centre of the mansion. The other hallway had too many doors for me to count. Really how was I going to find my way around such a place? Everything seemed to be a mirror image of one side of the mansion to the other.

"Here we are Fujino-sama" explained Fumi and before I knew it I was on the third floor and facing a rather strange door "This will be your room for as long as you are to remain here, it is the first time we have had a request for all three stories of the mansion to be used"

"So this room hasn't been used before?"

"It has but by the previous owners" explained Fumi looking around nervously at the door behind me as unnoticeable as possible but unfortunately she was caught and I turned around to look at the other door.

"What is this room?" I asked curiously turning towards the door

"Ah!-" panicked Fumi gasping and realizing how rude she was before quickly changing her sentence "P-please don't go in there Fujino-sama"

I grabbed the handle and immediately turned it finding it locked "Eh?"

"Um… it has been locked for a while" explained Fumi "No one is to go inside as was the groundskeeper's orders"

"So you are not the groundskeeper?" I asked turning around. I had thought it was Fumi but I guessed I was wrong, she did say she was the Head of the cleaning and cooking arrangements.

"No Fujino-sama I am not" she opened the door to my new room and my crimson eyes looked around as I smiled my angelic smile walking into the bedroom to find it rather magnificent.

"We will leave you now, dinner will be ready at six is there anything you would like?"

"Some tea would be nice"

"Of course" bowed all three maids including Fumi leaving my luggage in the corner before the door closed with a click. I gazed at the large bed draped with clear purple curtains and the dark purple bedspread that almost looked black with bright purple patterns stitched into it; enchanting my eyes. The carpet was soft beneath my shoes and the walls were rather clean with no stain marks or anything, everything was perfect. This was good. I guessed that my mother and father told them to put purple as the theme in my room considering I found everything… that was purple, purple.

Wondering what to do I spotted a balcony connected to my room and smiled walking over to it and pushing the clear doors open to welcome the fresh air as I looked out at the back of the mansion. A small garden sat out the back about as large as the thickness of the house; while what looked like a labyrinth covered the rest of the place which was rather intriguing especially since I could spot a few statues over the hedges from where I stood. But I wondered how large it was considering it almost covered everything. Would I be able to get out after I get in? Who knows, I left that as one of the things I could do; explore the labyrinth; after exploring the mansion of course. But I was interrupted with my plans by the two maids who brought me some tea. Smiling I sat down at the small table near the veranda and breathed in the wonderful aroma. Ah… tea.

Soon I, Fujino Shizuru found myself at the dining room table awaiting dinner only to be interrupted by the doorbell. I heard the maids' padded footsteps and the click of a handle deciding to stand up and go take a look myself I padded towards the front door.

"Mr Fujino-sama" gasped one of the maids bowing like her companion "Mrs Fujino-sama"

"We weren't expecting you until later"

"Ah we returned early" smiled my father stepping into the mansion "wow this is great, don't you agree honey?"

"Yes it is most wonderful" agreed my mother before spotting my form to her right coming from the dining hall "Ah Shizuru!"

"Mother, Father" I greeted politely

"How do you like your room?"

"Well if there was one word to describe it I would say… purple"

"So you like it then?" he chuckled

"Yes"

"Wonderful, Shizuru dear, have you eaten?" asked my mother

"No I was about to have dinner now"

"Okay, you go eat then, we'll be in our room"

"Are you sure? Aren't you hungry?" I questioned my crimson eyes observing their faces

"No we ate at the meeting" and with that my parents went upstairs with soft laughs and giggles leaving me alone to go and eat.

After dinner I was escorted back to my room by one of the maids that brought me tea. I excused the woman at the door and watched as they left making sure they were completely out of sight before stealing a glance at the door opposite my own. It intrigued me so, I did not understand why but something inside of me wished to open it, to pry the lock loos and see what was inside; the possibilities. But unfortunately I just didn't feel up to it and entered my room soon going to bed after I discovered that there was not much I could do other than read or drink tea.

The sun beamed in through a crack in the curtains just touching my eyes with it's sunny rays. My eyelids flashed open immediately, as I remembered exactly what day it was. It was the day I was going to experience another day at school. I wondered if I should be the nerdy girl, the bitchy girl or maybe the jock. Well I didn't think I would be able to pull off too much of a jock and decided to be what I usually was, a Fujino Shizuru. Yes there was a category for me and people like me, Fujino Shizuru. My very own name. At my previous schools I was perfect, a goddess, and an angel, someone who was smart, beautiful and kind. I had hundreds of fan boys and hundreds of fan girls ever since I first started school. I didn't ask for it, it just happened.

The early morning seemed to go by so quickly and before I knew it I was in my new uniform and arriving in a limo at the front gates of Fuuka. Yes a limo, as if I didn't have enough attention as Fujino Shizuru or the new girl. My parents had to make me go in the limo instead of walk. They didn't even have another car to drop me off with since it was still being shipped here.

This was going to be a long day... a very long day.

NORMAL POV

"Okay class I would like you all to meet Fujino Shizuru"

Perfect, just what the new kid needed on their first day of school in a new high school, a teacher that introduced them in front of the entire class. Yes it was embarassing but not that bothersome for Shizuru, she just smiled politely and already caught half of the class in her spell as she greeted them; some had already been entranced when she walked into the room.

As Shizuru sat down she took the time to go through her time table while partly listening in on the lesson, she didn't really need to hear much since it was just homeroom so her crimson eyes scanned her classes for the day; History, English, Biology and Math. The bell rang and everyone left to their next class, Shizuru wasn't too surprised when someone walked up next to her, and definitely wasn't surprised that it was a boy in the mood to flirt with the new girl.

"Why hello, Fujino Shizuru right?"

"Yes" replied Shizuru politely

"The names Sai Yamanagi, whatcha doing after school?"

"Pleased to meet you, as for what I'm doing after school I'm going home"

"Sweet, so am I, where bouts do you live?"

"And why do you want to know might I ask?"

"So I dunno… we could hang out"

"Yamanagi you DELINQUENT!" bellowed a loud voice causing the boy to jump in fear "GET AWAY FROM THAT GIRL LIGHT NOW YOU PERVERT!" and he was gone.

"It's right Haruka-chan..." commented a much softer voice while Shizuru blinked at the retreating figure

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"Sorry about that" a voice chuckled and Shizuru turned around to look at the dashing man with smooth black tresses, perfect skin and violet eyes. Next to him was a growling girl who still seemed to be staring death rays down the hallway and beside her was another, a meek looking girl with square glasses and short messy brown hair "I'm Kanzaki Reito, this is Kikukawa Yukino and Suzushiro Haruka" he greeted. The loud blonde seemed to snap out of her haze and crossed her arms muttering something or something rather.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" bowed Shizuru "I'm Fujino Shizuru"

"We know, you're in our class" smiled the one called Yukino

"Speaking of class we're going to be late" uttered the tall dashing man

"Right" nodded Haruka in affirmation "What class have you got now Fujino?"

"Ara… History I think"

"Ah! Another History buddy for Haruka" teased Reito "Who's your teacher?"

"Um..." Shizuru thought back and then murmured "Sugoi Midori... or something"

"Ah that confirms it you are in Haruka's class, well good luck, you two better get going, we're heading this way" explained Reito giving them a wave before Yukino said her goodbye and followed after.

"Let's go!" shouted Haruka marching in the other direction through a few students. Shizuru just followed watching the loud girl in amusement "GET TO CLASS YOU BAKAS!" she bellowed to a few students who just stood there talking "HONOUR YOUR SCHOOL COMMITMENT! YOU'RE HERE TO LEARN NOT TALK! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT OUR SCHOOL'S HONOURY CODE?" and the students were gone in a blink of an eye.

Shizuru's first class was unexpected. She met Sugoi Midori who seemed to be drunk half the time and always slurred in her lessons. The second time she met her wasn't quite what she had expected and it was in the hallways of the school's facilities, but considering she got to sit with two rather normal students and Haruka for lunch it was okay. She felt that she could trust them and they seemed to be quite good people, they would be great friends to have in such a large school.

"So Fujino-san..." interrupted Reito while Haruka was yelling something out and trying to explain to Yukino what was wrong with the students average meals for school. Something about 'unhealthy' and 'unacceptable' was all Shizuru heard out of the babble "How do you like the school so far?"

"Its history teachers are indeed... interesting"

Reito laughed "At least they are easy to get along with"

"I suppose" agreed Shizuru with a nod

"So where do you live?" asked Yukino "It might be somewhere close to one of us, everyone around here lives next to someone"

"I highly doubt that Yukino" commented Haruka

"Ara... why's that?"

"What Haruka means is we are all from rich families and live in rich neighbourhoods, it is unlikely to find a house in that area" covered Reito trying to make it sound like Haruka did not mean to be rude. Shizuru did not mind.

"Oh I see" said Shizuru before laughing

Yukino sighed obviously her companions didn't get it, Haruka just frowned at Shizuru's reaction and Reito raised his brow slightly amused. Shizuru noticed Yukino's expression and gave her a smile. The square eyed girl returned it "This is Fujino Shizuru" explained Yukino "Heir to Fujino Corp"

Reito's eyes widened in surprise along with Haruka's

"Oh" smiled the man "So you are indeed richer than the rest of us then?"

Haruka pouted crossing her arms "Great a Fujino" she grunted, since they discovered that Shizuru was not just Fujino, but the Fujino.

"Haruka-chan!" scolded Yukino

"It's okay Kikukawa-san" smiled the crimson eyed girl, she understood that her father and Suzushiro-san's father were business partners and rivals at heart

"So which side of Fuuka did you move into?" asked Reito

"Ara... I don't quite remember the address but its a mansion at the end of Willow's road…"

"No way! You actually live there?" gasped Yukino

"I always knew the Fujino's were strange" commented Haruka and Rieto chuckled along with Shizuru who was quite curious into why they reacted so.

"Is there something wrong with the mansion?" asked Shizuru now very curious

"The groundskeeper is weepy" explained Haruka

"I think you mean creepy Haruka-chan"

"That's what I said!" shouted the blonde girl

"Haruka-chan your just frightened because you went there in 5th grade for Halloween and she scared you" interrupted a new voice and all their eyes flickered to a handsome girl with slick black hair and deep eyes carrying a phone which clicked as she took a photo of Shizuru

"Harada!" yelled the loud girl standing up "I WAS NOT SCARED!"

"Really? You dropped your candy and cried all the way home" explained the new individual "Yukino had to give you half of her collection and hold you like a little baby"

"BAKA! I DID NOT!"

And while that lost battle was going on Rieto took the chance to introduce the student taking a picture of an angry Haruka resulting in her to get even angrier, "This is Harada Chie"

"I TOLD YOU SHE HAD A SNACK AROUND HER NECK! A SNACK!"

"Snake Haruka-chan" corrected Yukino with a slight blush on her cheeks as she remembered the incident. Chie pushed passed Haruka and smiled at Shizuru.

"Hello I'm Harada Chie, pleased to meet such a fine lady of your- she went to grab Shizuru's hand and kiss it but it was slapped away by Haruka

"DON'T IGNORE ME! YOU FLIRTATIOUS HOUND!"

Reito chuckled and Shizuru looked at him "Don't worry" he reassured her "It's like this most of the time, Chie-san has a very charming way of introducing herself"

"Ara..."

Shizuru found herself in Biology and realized that the teacher was actually quite normal. She discovered that Yukino had the same lesson but unfortunately wasn't in her class, but Harada Chie was and the two seemed to talk a bit. Shizuru also met her friend Senoh Aoi and another girl named Tokiha Mai who sat next to her.

In English she found that Haruka was in another one of her classes along with Senoh Aoi but Shizuru didn't really talk to her considering she sat on the other side of the room. The last lesson was rather interesting considering the class discovered their teacher was sick and had a strange man who liked to spit every time he spoke.

Haruka was also in this class and seemed annoyed; complaining that Shizuru was some type of stalker which in turn made everyone laugh since Yukino was also in the class. The two spent most of their lesson trying to help Haruka, they really didn't know how the girl could possibly have survived in fast track but decided not to ask for fear of offending her. So before Shizuru knew it the bell rang for last period and it was time for her to head home after a long day. So many people had approached her and she could barely remember all of their names. Already having a fan club the first day of school the crimson eyed beauty left the school building, only to get picked up by...the limo, at the front of the school gate. She climbed in knowing well that people were watching her.

"How was your day Ms Fujino?" asked the driver

"Fine"

"Just straight home then?"

"Yes" if you could call it that.

That night seemed strange as Shizuru lay in bed staring up at the cieling. Dinner had been great and she had already taken a warm shower, now wearing her night gown. She had brushed her teeth and hair before coming to bed and had had a conversation with her parents about school. She told them she had met a few good people and also gave them their names after being asked 'Suzushiro Haruka, Kikukawa Yukino and Kanzaki Reito' she wasn't sure if she should mention anyone else but her parents seemed to be surprised that she had befriended the rich kids in the school especially Suzushiro but they guessed it ran in the family.

The mattress was indeed comfortable, perfect really, the sheets where so soft and warm and the pillows were perfectly padded. The drapings of purple around the bed were very calming and soothing to Shizuru as well but when they moved and a cool breeze hit Shizuru's skin she sat up immediately. She was confused at the possibility of there being a breeze. Slipping out of her sheets and touching the soft carpet floor she found that the window of her room was open and making an annoying sound as it banged against the wall. Crimson eyes narrowed in a frown as Shizuru grabbed the open window and closed it shut making sure it was locked this time, even though she swore it had been before, could one of the maids have come in?

A thump caused her to almost jump out of her skin and she spun around looking towards her door; slowly approaching it with caution. She opened it and peeped out into the hallway to find no one but dead silence. Just when she thought everything was okay her heart stopped at the sudden sound of a piano's keys being hit and ruby eyes flashed towards the door across from hers. It was partly open...

Shizuru took a step forward soon finding her hand on the door and slightly creaking it open as her crimson eyes peeped in; the room was dark, almost a mossy navy colour. A desk sat in the far corner under a window piled with papers and the piano that Shizuru had heard was placed to the left. She swung the door open fully and spotted another door behind the musical organ while walking deeper into the room causing the floorboards to creak, a few empty canvasses lay to the right in the far corner along with a few paintbrushes and empty ink bottles. Everything felt cold and creepy, full of dust and almost haunted.

"Hello?" uttered Shizuru in the silence "Is anyone in here?" but there was no reply and Shizuru looked around the room as she paced through it, walking around the piano and touching the keys, she felt the dust beneath her fingers attach to her skin and looked along the chain of keys before her heart stopped; in the far corner of the piano sat four finger marks that were definitely not hers. Shizuru's pulse thudded in her ears and she could feel it pumping against her chest, her breath became fast and heavy almost hitched as she looked around before scrambling towards the door. Her escape was hindered by a figure in the doorway and she was about to scream.

The old woman looked at her coldly her expression hard and face wrinkly, "You must be the Fujino's daughter" uttered the woman "Did Himeno not tell you? You were not to go in this room"

"It was open" explained Shizuru "I heard someone in here"

"No one is in here except for you and I" retorted the woman coldly "I am Miss Maria the groundskeeper"

"Oh" Shizuru uttered "I am very pleased to meet you"

"I'm sure..." commented the woman stepping to the side and gesturing for her to leave the room. The chestnut haired girl did so not glancing at the dark woman - wearing a long black dress with a tight high collar - once.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

A/N: First Chapter done. Like it? Let me know what you think, so plz review! Nxt Chapter will hopefully be up soon.

THX FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

_Fujino Shizuru moves often with her parents, leaving houses, schools, cities and even countries. But when they go to Fuka and the Fujino's begin to live in an old mansion Shizuru begins to discover that this is no ordinary house.  
>'To love someone you can never touch in such a different way is heartbreaking, it aches and I can't seem to settle these feelings or lock them away'<br>What do you do when someone you love can never truly be yours since death had claimed them first?_

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I'm so glad people actually remember this story!

There are some edits however so I hope you still enjoy it!

Thanks so much to Kajskk and seasofserenity for your reviews! It is so rare to have someone critically analyse – well maybe not critically but you know what I mean I hope – your fanfics. It really helps me improve the way I write and get a good idea of what relates more to people and also my strong and weak points when writing.

I greatly appreciate this! I cannot emphasis it enough! So thank you. Your reviews have significantly allowed me to see the light.

I am most glad that you are in interested in my fanfics and my writing – all reviewers and all readers alike! Thank you all for your reviews, each one touches my heart and allows me to keep on writing – well typing!

Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review - you are most welcome to be critical and you are most welcome to scream and express your undying love for me as well (just a false hope – I'm a very lonely girl what can I say)

Now Enjoy!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

A Ghost Between Us

**The Piano's Melody**

By GrimaThanEvil

...

That night after my strange and exciting day at Fuuka Academy was the first night I noticed the shadows in my room, the coldness of the temperature that never seemed to change – even though I was comfortably under my sheets - , the scratching against my window and the twigs of the tree branches that seemed to cast claw like shadows all over my room. I heard noises all over and around me that did not seize to startle me from my slumber – no matter what I tried to do to cope with them. I had no choice but to close my ruby eyes and wrap myself in my sheets in the hopes that a deep sleep would take me.

My, now sensitive, ears would make me cringe at the sound of the scratching on my window and the creaking of my bedroom floorboards. It was as if someone was walking around my room. I wrapped my purple blanket tightly to my figure and curled my legs inwards out of fear that someone or something was in the room with me. A horrible thought entered my mind and I imagined something lurking over me; its presence made my back feel bare and exposed.

Finally sleep took me and I gave in to unconsciousness welcoming its presence with such joy and relief. If only it would last. I was shook from my slumber in fright; my body quaked and contracted as if an enormous chill had been sent throughout my smooth delicate limbs. I could have sworn I felt someone touch my skin… run their hands along my arm… as if reaching to pull me into the darkness and to never return. I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. There were eyes all around me in the bleak shadows of my violet room. Everything looked dreary and unpromising. I felt the air on the tips of my toes and realized my feet were partially exposed. Immediately I slipped them under my warm lilac sheets.

Consequently I decided to just lay there wide awake too afraid to close my eyes and be shocked out of my sleep again. I felt as if insanity was about to claim my mind, my mind, a secret to all those who were not a Fujino. The place where my mask did not reach but always concealed. There was something wrong with this place. I wanted to know what and I wanted to know how to stop it.

"Is something bothering you?" interrupted the voice and I blinked realizing I was at a lunch table at school. Leaves rustled above me and the shade of the giant maple tree shifted in the breeze. The background noise of students eating their lunch and laughing about pointless things reached my ears. The sun painted the school buildings in a warm glow and I couldn't help but feel out of place. From the dark agonising night to such a glorious bright day… was I really in the same place?

As I took all this in, my eyes flicked to Yukino, our eyes met and I realised the meek looking girl was staring at me. I assumed she was the one that spoke to me so I replayed her question in my mind before coming up with a simple and slow reply "No, not really" I answered giving my dazzling smile. It was such an effort to pull off and I felt fatigued as soon as I curved my lips. I guess not being able to sleep for weeks on end does that to someone; even a Fujino cannot hide from fatigue no matter how well we could conceal it "Why do you ask Yukino-san?"

A few of us were already on first name basis now – well only those I considered closer than the rest of the student body – but even though the idea brought a brighter side to my life it was most likely soon to be miserable in a month or two. A month or two being when my dearest parents decide to go to another city for business or maybe even across the world; well that, or my current residence decides to destroy and fracture my perplexed mind.

"…because you look like a ghost" muttered Haruka flatly, staring up at me as she lifted up her sandwich delicately with two fingers. The blonde haired girl had constantly been insulting my family and enlightening my mind on how much better the Suzushiro family was and going to be; of course I did not mind in the slightest. Her bickering and protests seemed very mild no matter how hard she tried to infuriate my collected and composed exterior.

"Oh" I replied for the first time not knowing what to say; Fujino Shizuru with no teasing remark? No reply to Suzushiro Haruka?

"So what's wrong with you Fujino?" questioned the blonde glaring at me as if I committed a crime or more likely as if I was messing with her without actually messing with her. She stared at me with one eyebrow raised suspiciously, building of her walls in preparation for my next comment.

"Ara does Haruka believe there is something wrong with me? I'm hurt" I retorted, it was the only thing my brain happened to produce, it wasn't very Fujino Shizuru, but it was not unlike me, so it seemed to work and hit a nerve.

"Well you are a Fujino…" muttered Haruka unsure on how to reply to my comment "Don't try fool me…What's on your mind?" yelled the girl opposite me; frustrated. It seemed hard for her to ask about my feelings. There was obviously a conflict between our (one-sided) rivalry and our daily talks that made it difficult for Haruka to decide whether we were enemies or friends. A part of her definitely wanted to be my rival but a part of her seemed curious and concerned about my wellbeing. Of course she was too much of a Suzushiro to admit it.

"Why did Haruka not say that she was so concerned?" I asked causing a rise out of the girl immediately.

After Haruka calmed down and stopped babbling unrhetorical things I decided to voice my inner thoughts. However I was not going to entirely tell everyone about what was bothering me, I had to hide myself, I couldn't just let myself go and be hurt again only to be dragged onto a plane. In a simpler manner I decided to ask them questions and get their answers.

"What do you know about the mansion on Willows road?" I questioned looking at the three individuals and meeting each gaze for a moment.

"Um... that you live there" replied Haruka with a frown as if the answer was obvious

"Haruka-chan" scolded Yukino glaring at the blonde and slapping her on the arm before meeting my eyes and smiling softly "Well it was built a long time ago and has been there as long as Fuuka itself"

I took this in unsure if I should proceed with my questioning. I definitely did not want anyone prying into my personal interests or thinking me strange. Last time I showed an interest in something every single fan-girl and fan-boy spent their hours researching and collecting as much data as they could about it. I had mentioned once that I found tennis very interesting and within two hours the school I was currently attending had five tennis teams and the student body wanted new tennis courts built in. Of course that just lead me to the conclusion that I create utter chaos everywhere I go, because once I leave, well… there are a lot of upset and crazy students.

"Do you know who used to live there Yukino-san?" asked Reito, who was sitting on my left eating a strange looking bento

"Lots of people did" muttered Haruka; answering for her. She bit into her bread and spoke with a muffled tone "It was originally owned by the Kuga's"

"Hai" agreed Yukino confirming Haruka's statement "Generations of the family stayed there, it's a part of Fuuka's history, they had many branches in their family tree but only one would inherit the mansion"

"Ooh!" gasped Reito "So that's like the saying 'a Kuga family feud'… I always wondered what my grandparents meant when they said that…"

I stayed quiet as they rambled on about Reito's grandparents and family matters. For a moment they sounded like my parents talking about business so my natural reaction was to ignore them and stare off into the distance with the Kuga name etched into my mind. I thought about the mansion and its many hallways coming to the conclusion that I would find whoever it was that was lurking around them trying to frighten me. Perhaps it was one of the maids that could not sleep very well and screeched the floorboards unknowingly. Maybe it was the pipes in the walls that hissed and creaked all throughout the house; a simple plumbing matter? Or perhaps there was an old resident that still lived within the mansion. It was not impossible for it to be so. The property was huge and there was an infinite amount of rooms. If that were so my only conclusion would be that Miss Maria was accountable; she was a very stern and stone-faced and was most likely hiding something.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the school bell. The three individuals around me started to pack up their things and I followed suite. My smooth legs slipped out from underneath the table and I twisted around on my seat and stood tall. All four of us parted ways; Reito had family matters to attend to - I had a suspicion that he had been selected as another possible groom for a rich and powerful family - whereas Haruka was heading to another student council meeting with Yukino in tow. Whilst I, Fujino Shizuru, headed to another class filled with fan-girls and fan-boys. They were a very heavy burden, but I believe my life would not quite be the same without them. It was enjoyable to have toys that I could flirt with and the occasional gift now and then.

The sun painted the right side of my face as I walked through the hallways to my last class of the day. The day was beginning to end and as I neared the classroom door my thoughts were interrupted by Tokiha Mai, a bubbly girl who attended one of my classes, she was a busty orange head with a rather large chest might I add.

"Hey Fujino-san" she smiled cheerfully with a slight wave and incline of the head

I stopped in my tracks and kept my mask on tightly. The day was nearly at its end and my exterior walls were beginning to crack "Ara Tokiha-san I thought I told you to call me Shizuru"

"Sorry!" gasped my classmate and she fanned her hand up and down towards me "Guess I'm not use to it, but that means you have to call me Mai" the girl pouted immediately and I agreed "A few friends and I are going to have a bonfire in the woods tonight, a camp out really, for the weekend and all, it will be fun, I know it's last minute and everything but would you like to come?"

I blinked (discreetly) – yes a Fujino has a lot of power – unsure of what to say. Usually my answer would be no. As Fujino Shizuru I had always been invited and encouraged to attend many parties with my many fans but of course I would never accept it. There were times where my greatest fans turned out not to be so great after all.

"I'm not sure if I can make it..." I answered on instinct a sad expression on my face

"Aw come on, you can invite your friends too" continued Mai "I'm sure Reito-san would contact you later"

Mai caught my attention at mentioning Reito so informally. She must be close friends with the young man and must have invited him earlier today.

"Reito-san is going?" I asked curiously

"Hai!" chirped Mai a little too excitedly "I called him because he was not in class, he seemed really busy…" Mai frowned and pressed her hands on her cheeks in worry "… maybe he only said yes so he would not have to listen to my call!"

I laughed softly at the expressions Mai seemed to play out on her face "I am sure he is delighted to go camping with you Mai-san"

The orange haired girl before me scratched the side of her temple nervously and then met my eyes "So will we be seeing you?"

I sighed inside, there were always a lot of fans that would push and beg for my attendance, but since Reito was going on this little camping trip and more than likely the rest of my small group I decided I would take a chance. Just this once I would let things slide and take a risk on the path of friendship "Well it depends where it is" I replied

"Near that large estate, um, Willow's Road"

My eyebrows rose not expecting that answer "Ara ara…" I uttered quietly. Wondering what possibilities this would bring. Obviously Reito and Haruka had not spoken of my current place of residency which was a most welcoming change.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

The fire crackled in the middle of the clearing, four large tree trunks sat around it as the flames licked the air. My crimson eyes gazed at the rippling heat from where I sat. Five tents had been assembled behind the fallen logs where I and seven others were seated around the campfire. Currently Harada Chie was telling a story around the fire while everyone else roasted marshmallows. The round white treat in question appeared before my eyes and I looked up to find Mai smiling down at me. I shook my head and whispered a thank you and the orange haired girl shrugged and took a seat on my left.

It was rather chilly, even though the fire warmed us up from the front, I could still feel the cold breeze on my back and it made me uncomfortable. A prickling feeling seemed to crawl along my neck and I began to feel paranoid. It felt as if someone was watching everyone this time, not just me, from the trees.

My crimson eyes wanted to look back into the darkness my body wanted to turn and clear my suspicions and paranoia but deep down inside I was afraid of what I might find in the shadows. My spirit almost left my skin when I felt something fall over my shoulders. I snapped my head to the side to gaze at this intrusion only to find that it was a soft blanket. My eyes met Haruka's who was frowning down at my strange behaviour. Well the blonde's behaviour was indeed much stranger but one look in her eyes and we seemed to reach an understanding; Haruka was still my rival.

"Ookini" I smiled warmly and Haruka grunted seating herself a few feet away from my presence on the same log as Yukino.

"Hey Shizuru-san!" shouted a familiar voice and my crimson eyes met Reito's as he hurried over from the overgrown footpath; only just arriving. "Gomen, gomen!" he bowed before me and pleaded for forgiveness and I smiled as gently as possible.

"Don't worry about it Reito-san, Haruka found me waiting and offered to show me the way"

I heard Haruka's grunt and watched as her mouth open into a smile "I'm not the one who looked like a lost puppy on the side of the road! HA! To think a Fujino would be found like that!"

I sighed softly knowing that Suzushiro Haruka would not let something like that go and had expected her to boast sooner or later. I smiled at Haruka's triumphant so called 'win' as she continued "You should be ashamed Fujino!" lectured the blonde "You're meant to be a role model! Don't embarrass your family! You have to look proud and strong when things are looking down!"

"Ara Haruka-san is quite right, you are a great example to all the student body and ourselves"

The loud girl puffed up her chest in triumph "I know!"

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Yukino sigh knowing full well that Haruka had fallen into another one of my traps.

For a while we just sat around the campfire and told different stories, everyone around asked me many different questions and through all of them I kept my mask on. No matter how much a trusted everyone here I did not feel comfortable sharing my emotions yet alone showing them. My family had moved a lot and I did not want to show any of my pain; if I was to leave again then it would be best not to get attachment or close to anyone.

I looked back at the flames deep in thought, once again thinking of the mansion. It was nice getting away from it. Maybe tonight I would be able to sleep soundly in the comfort of a tent. Exploring the many rooms and hallways could wait two nights.

Slowly I stood up, holding the blanket over my shoulders and seated myself next to Yukino. The quiet girl did not seem to notice; engrossed in the story Harada Chie was telling. The short haired tomboy was dancing around the fire enthusiastically.

"Yukino-san" I interrupted softly bringing the four eyed girl out of her reverie "I wanted to ask you about the Kugas"

The girl blinked and shifted towards my body so she could face me

"Oh, well they were a rich family, noble I think" explained Yukino with a frown as she searched her mind for an answer "They are still around today but do not associate with the town anymore"

"Ara... what do you mean?"

Yukino looked around nervously "Well…I really don't want to be the one to put silly things in your head Shizuru-san; I don't believe any of the rumours"

"Rumours?" I asked raising my eyebrows in interest but the shy girl seemed to avoid my gaze "Please tell me Yukino-san"

"Fujino!" yelled Haruka realizing now that Yukino was not listening to what the others were saying "why are you upsetting Yukino?"

"That was not my intention Haruka-san" I replied meeting the angry blonde's eyes "I can assure you" I turned to shy girl next to me "Forgive me Yukino, I seem a bit too eager to know"

"Know what?" demanded Haruka butting into the conversation

My crimson eyes locked with her bright eyes once again. I found myself struggling to make a decision on whether or not to continue. I glanced at Yukino who was watching me, it seemed that the four eyed girl was a lot more observant and intelligent than she let on.

"About the rumours to do with the mansion down the road" I answered looking to Haruka for help, the blonde frowned wondering what my motives were; just as I expected of course.

"It's stupid stories from silly individuals trying to reek HAVOC!" bellowed Haruka before picking up her marshmallow stick and returning her attention to the fire.

Everyone was now watching Yukino, Haruka and I, they had indeed heard our conversation, a part of it anyway. No one was interested in the boring old fictional tales anymore and Mai decided to be the hero and answer my question.

"Everyone knows about that place" muttered Mai "The midnight phantom lives there"

"It's even been spotted at the school sometimes" commented Chie appearing at the front of the fire once again. The warm light painting her face most hauntingly "They say the Kuga's had been cursed and when one of their family members died they ran away in fear. The spirit is pure evil... and steals the souls of anyone who enters" she said darkly looking around at everyone's faces "It has companions who torture the residents until they scream so much they cannot scream anymore, its cursed. Legend has it that the spirit has no choice but to steal and rip out young maiden's hearts, eating the organs like it was natural eternally searching for a vessel so it can return to the living"

"Chie!" cried Aoi hugging her body, we all watched as the school's gossip twisted around and went to her best friend's aid

"Don't worry Aoi it's just a story" sighed Chie touching her arm

"It's not just a story" complained someone who I had yet to meet; the sly redhead sat up from opposite the fire her olive green eyes meeting everyone else's "it's true"

"Shut up Yuuki!" shouted Haruka. Everyone's eyes seemed to flick between the two; mine included.

"I'm not lying Suzushiro-san" there was a long pause and everyone waited "I've seen her..."

"Her?" uttered the group in silent whispers of awe. I tightened my lips watching this new individual with care; Yukino and Haruka just frowned at the girl.

"I decided to do some snooping around, just to scope the place out, but... when I reached the gate..." she looked around at everyone as they all got drawn into the story "I saw her in the window... watching me... waiting for me to cross so she could slit my throat"

"Nao stop it!" demanded Mai as Yukino scooted closer to Haruka and away from me. I immediately felt exposed. That prickling and cold feeling was returning and I glanced back into the darkness this time to find nothing.

"Don't listen to this delinquents bantering Yukino!" shouted Haruka standing up "She's just trying to scare us!"

"Fine believe what you want" shrugged the redhead

"I'm scared Chie..." whimpered Aoi from afar snuggling closer to her best friend

"Look what you've done you spoiled the night for all of us!" yelled Haruka

"It's not my fault, you're all talking about it, I was just stating what I saw"

"Ara... Yuuki-san could have seen the groundskeeper or one of the maids" I explained not quite feeling right about this stranger. There was something about her that I did not like and I could not find a reason for it but immediately my mask and barriers were up tenfold.

"No way, it wasn't!"

"How do you know! huh?" demanded Haruka

"You asked for it..." the redhead smirked, silence reigned, and Nao's head went down before snapping up.

She began in a whisper "As she watched me... through that window, waiting... I continued" she looked around glazing over everyone's faces, all eager to listen and all eager to hide; for a brief moment she met my gaze "As soon as I took a step forward she disappeared instantly" Haruka rolled her eyes and Nao glared at her before continuing "Instantly she reappeared in another room" her arms waved as she spoke.

"So... she disappeared and reappeared in the room next door..." grunted Haruka "You're not very smart are you Yuuki"

"At least I don't have an IQ of a goldfish Blondie"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" shouted Haruka angrily but Nao just ignored her and continued her story. The loud blonde was about to get up but Yukino held onto her arm and I could tell Nao had gotten to Yukino. The intelligent teenager was scared and did not want Haruka to leave her side.

"I didn't say she appeared in the room next door... she was upstairs when I first saw her... the third floor, far right"

"Like it matters!" growled Haruka

"She reappeared a second later..." whispered Nao " first floor… on the left"

"Chie!" cried Aoi holding her companion even tighter

"Same outline... same figure... looking in the same direction... at _me_"

"ONE MORE WORD YUUKI!" bellowed Haruka standing up. I scooted to my right a little worried that the blonde would go into some kind of demolition mode "We have had enough of your nonsense, you really need better morals!"

"If you think I'm lying why don't you go?" smirked the redhead "Hike up that trail and walk into that estate, bet you can't even stand in the middle of the driveway for five minutes in the dark"

"I'm not going to play any of your stupid games!"

"Wait until everyone hears this...the great Suzushiro family breeds cowards"

"WHAT? DO NOT INSULT MY FAMILY JUST-

I could not take it anymore, I had come accustomed to getting on Haruka's nerve but this new individual was stepping on claimed nerves.

"Ara... Yuuki-san you are being very rude" I stood up "I'll do it"

As I said this I realized I had never actually left the mansion at night. The maids had made sure that I stayed inside at the 'request of my parents'. Now I could not back down of course, not with those bright olive eyes looking at me in such surprise.

"What?" blinked Mai and Haruka in shock not sure if they had heard me right.

Soon I found myself in front of the mansion, my mansion; only Haruka, Yukino and Reito knew that it was my current place of residence of course. The others seemed fearful and actually attempted to stop me from stepping inside the gate. Although Haruka, Yukino and Reito still did not enjoy the presence of the place and were scared and nervous; standing with the rest of the group outside the gate.

My crimson eyes only noticed now how frightening everything looked in the darkness as I continued my walk along the driveway; stopping in its centre; the place looked quite haunted. We had put the bonfire out back at camp just before we had left and strangely enough when we arrived the gates were open at the front of the house. I turned around and looked at everyone, Nao was smirking, Mai looked concerned and Yukino looked very worried. Chie seemed rather excited with her phone out while Aoi looked on in worry.

I smiled back at them as the wind blew the trees around me. On the outside I was completely calm and collected but being outside the mansion in the dark unnerved me. Everything looked like it wanted to swallow and grab me; the walls and bricks of the house were blue and gloomy in the moonlight. The building looked abandoned and almost angry at my presence. I felt my heart thud in my chest and heard my pulse beneath my flesh; everything seemed to close in around me and that cold shivering feeling spread along my skin.

"Fujino!"

I blinked and found Haruka running towards me "Haruka-san?" I managed to whisper surprised that the girl had followed my steps

"Don't think I'm going to let you show up a Suzushiro! You and your family won't beat me and mine! Not this time! You're not getting any further than I am!" snapped the girl

I smiled at her stubbornness and pride and we stood there for what felt like ages. I saw Haruka's arm move up from the corner of my eye as she read the time on her watch. It read '6 minutes'. The blonde twisted around and yelled "How do you like that Yuuki?" to our observers.

Sighing in relief we made our way back to the cheering group, Haruka walking next to me with triumph in her step and expression. When we reached everyone as luck would have it, thunder clapped in the sky soon followed by the flash of lightning and the downpour of rain. A chain reaction occurred and everyone tried to shelter themselves under the trees outside the estate moaning and groaning.

"Ara ara would everyone like to come to my house?" I asked curiously

"If you think it's closer to the camp!" yelled Chie sarcastically. Everyone knew this side of town was just trees and the 'haunted' mansion.

"Why I believe it is" I replied teasingly

Everyone soon found themselves sitting in one of the many lounge rooms of the mansion they had thought was haunted. Towels were wrapped around our shoulders everyone drying their hair as they looked around in awe. My eyes glazed over everyone and I counted them off in my mind just to make sure no one was missing, 'Haruka, Yukino, Reito, Mai, Yuuki Nao, Harada Chie, Senoh Aoi and a boy named Yuichi Tate that Reito had brought along'

"I can't believe you live here" commented Chie taking out her phone and beginning to take pictures of everything

"Its really not what I expected" murmured Mai "everything's so bright and beautiful"

"Ara thank you Mai-san, I hope you all don't mind waiting for your clothes to dry"

"Don't worry this will do us for now" smiled Aoi looking at the attire they had been allowed to wear

"I hate this" grunted Haruka grumpily

"It's not that bad Haruka-chan" smiled Yukino

"I LOOK LIKE A FUJINO SLAVE!"

"Ara at least Haruka-san does not have to get us any tea" I teased, yes everyone was wearing the maids uniforms except for the boys who had been offered some old tuxes left behind by the last family butler that lived here, but they didn't know that. Secretly I had a bit of an obsession with uniforms and mind games, who could have guessed?

Thunder clapped in the sky and the rain came down harder "It looks like we'll be here for a while..." sighed Mai "Sorry Shizuru-san"

"That is perfectly fine with me; you are all welcome to stay for the night considering our plans have been ruined by the weather"

"Wouldn't your parents get annoyed by all the teenagers?" asked Reito with a chuckle

"Ara my parents are leaving early in the morning for business they would not at all mind"

Silence lingered

"So tell me Fujino you've lived here about two... three weeks?" continued Nao "Anything scare you yet?"

"Does Nao expect something to scare me?"

The redhead looked at me strangely and I couldn't help but get suspicious, did the girl know something?

"Not a bad place" Nao stated changing the subject and breaking our stare

"Well you're going to have to reconsider once we all go upstairs to sleep" I mentioned

"What why?" questioned Chie surprised at my tone

"Ara because…. this place is haunted of course" I commented enjoying the look of horror on everyone's faces.

As soon as I laughed softly everyone seemed to sigh in relief except for Haruka who began to yell oafs and speeches about lying and how bad it is for you but that was interrupted by the entrance of my employees; the actual maids. The smell of tea and hot chocolate entered the room and everyone watched the mugs and teacups eagerly.

The warm fireplace was finally lit and I enjoyed the warmth as much as everyone else. My ears listened to the quiet conversations going on around the room. I was content in silence; the lively but comfortable atmosphere was something I could get used to. I had not quite adapted to being alone in this place and company was such a delight; I did not want it to end.

"How much tea do you drink bubuzuke woman?" growled Haruka and my eyes shifted to meet hers and I looked down at my third cup of tea and smiled

"Haruka-chan" scolded Yukino

In the background I could hear Chie pocking and nudging Aoi who was sound asleep on the sofa; leaning against the tomboy.

"Hey Aoi" murmured Chie "Aoi..."

"Ara... Harada-san it seems Aoi-san has fallen asleep"

I heard Haruka yawn to my right and Yukino's voice hit my ears "Maybe it would be a good idea to go to bed"

"Yeah..." mumbled the blonde boy named Tate scratching his head. I had not really spoken to him at all tonight and was not sure about him. He did not really peak my interest.

I watched as everyone got up with many sighs, yawns and awkward moans as their muscles ached from sitting in the same position for hours, Chie tried to wake Aoi again but the brunette only stirred not even giving a sign of really waking. The charming tomboy decided to try pick her up but was forced to step back when Tate told her he would give her a hand, she agreed, feeling rather tired herself and not sure she would be able to make it up so many flights of stairs.

With a silent breath my eyes glided to one of the maids and I instructed her to lead everyone to their rooms. I enjoyed the look on their faces and their wides eyes as they entered each room noticing how beautiful and large they were.

Soon I found myself snuggling into my sheets, fatigue hitting my body immediately. I was not use to tending to house guests, well not my own house guests, usually it was businessman and family friends; it was a nice change. My eyes began to close and for the first time I was able to sleep through the night.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

When the sun came up over the horizon, peaking over the tops of trees, it shined through the small crack in my curtains gliding over my face until I awoke. Immediately my heart froze when I heard footsteps next to my bed and I shot up looking around to find no one. I could have sworn someone was standing right next to my bed...watching me sleep. My heart pounded and drops of sweat rolled down my forehead as I looked around for any sign of someone entering or leaving but there was nothing.

Once everyone was awake and had had a healthy breakfast we decided to go down to the campsite and see how the rain had treated it. The answer was; not well. The tents we had picketed were half collapsed, one even tipped over from the wind, a branch had snapped off a nearby tree and torn another's back and the inside of all the tents were soaked while the food had been ransacked by animals. Everyone sighed at the same time.

"I guess that ends our bonfire, camping trip" uttered Mai slumping her shoulders

"We could always try next weekend" commented Reito putting a hand on the busty redhead's shoulder

I found myself sighing – I seemed to be doing it a lot lately - not knowing what to do for the rest of my weekend, the rain had put a stop to our little camp out and now I had all of Sunday free to do whatever I wished. I had already had breakfast and everyone in the mansion was hard at work. My parents had run off to do their jobs, attend meetings and take care of shipments leaving Fujino Shizuru – me - alone at home. I had told most of the workers that they could go home and relax since I was the only one here but they insisted on staying, they needed the money.

Now I was sitting in my room at the small round table near the tiny balcony sipping on some hot tea. I brought the cup to my lips and was about to sip at the liquid that gave off such a pleasant aroma if not interrupted by a clutter. My crimson eyes snapped up and I placed the tea cup down onto the table a little too quickly – the contents spilling onto the saucer - before standing up.

"Who's there?" I demanded looking at the perfume bottle that had been knocked over, there was no possible way a breeze could have swept in unnoticed; there was someone here. But everywhere I looked there was no sign of anyone in the room except for myself and my tea.

Shaking my head I brushed the incident aside believing it to just be my own imagination and dropped onto my bed with a sigh. Pressing a palm to my forehead I checked if I had a fever or was coming down with something; yes, my head was slightly warm but not bad enough for a Fujino to start hallucinating. I decided to take a nap.

As soon as I began to drift off to sleep the sound of a piano hit my ears and my crimson eyes snapped open. I sat up slowly making sure I was not hearing things, that it was not my imagination but indeed there was the sound of the piano keys. It was flowing through the air so delicately, a melody that I had never heard before, it was calming, soothing and full of life yet it had an airy dread over it, a plague of sadness and maybe even a hint of loneliness. I could not tell but it was a sound I could listen to forever.

Slipping off of the mattress I quietly paced to the door, careful not to make a sound. I softly turned the handle and stepped out into the hallway. My suspicions were correct; the music came from within that room, the room opposite mine. Taking a few steps forward I reached out and touched the handle; slowly turning it as to not make a sound. When I was in the clear I carefully pushed the door open a tad and it creaked. The music stopped immediately and I dived inside knowing my cover was blown. I had expected to see a face, a body or even an angry look but all I was greeted with was the silence of an empty room.

"Shizuru-sama?" uttered a voice and I jumped twisting around to find the ghostly face of Miss Maria "Phone... for you"

Without giving an excuse or reason for my being here I just nodded and brushed pass the woman well aware of the set of eyes watching every step I made down the hallway.

_"Hello Fujino Shizuru speaking" _I greeted only to be met by silence _"Hello?"_

I put the phone down with a frown wondering if Miss Maria had made it all up to conceal something upstairs. Well while the woman was distracted I decided to explore the other hidden crevices of the mansion. Climbing the stairs to the second floor I explored the rooms heading all the way up to the third floor. More doors seemed to be locked and it frustrated me greatly. However I continued on, finding a bedroom, a guest room, a small lounge room and then a creaking door. I opened the door eagerly to find an old study. My crimson eyes blinked at the sight as I adjusted them to the strange room before stepping in. Bookshelves decorated the walls and the curtains were tied back allowing light to hit the very dusty desk in the centre.

I dragged my fingers along the books in the shelves collecting dust before pausing on one that looked quite interesting. I pulled it out of its place and found that there were a lot of loose pieces of parchment inside. The book was covered in brown leather and a thick strap kept it from falling open with a golden keyhole woven onto it. I sighed in defeat when I tried to open the book to find that it was locked. Something about the book attracted my attention… it was as if something was trying to tell her it was important.

I placed it on the desk in the centre and continued along the bookshelves dragging my finger along the thick dusty novels while reading their inscriptions and titles 'The Supernatural' 'What are ghosts?' 'Spiritual Belief' 'What lies beyond?' I guess it wasn't just the outside world that thought the house was haunted

I seated myself at the desk and looked at the dried up bottle of ink and an old quill before me. To my left was a pile of blank pieces of parchment and to my right, in the centre was the already used up parchments that had been written on. I leaned forward slipping my finger underneath one of the thick pieces of paper and began to scan the messy writing...

Log 12

_What is death? Where does it lead us? Is it even possible for someone to stay here on Earth amongst the living and watch over those they care about? I can't help but shake this feeling... the feeling of being watched... the feeling of being followed... I keep believing someone is in the room with me but when I look around, I'm alone._

_Erstin had told me about the previous owners of this house and as soon as I heard the story I wanted to leave. Even though I couldn't. So much work needed to be done. My wife would not be happy with me and my children would never want to leave, everyone keeps telling me that nothing is wrong, yet there is something so wrong, so unhealthy and so abnormal about this house!_

_No one would believe me, they would think I'm crazy or something... my wife would end up crying and my children would ask questions about what was wrong with their father and why people were taking him away. I couldn't let that happen. I just have to finish what I started and then I can find an excuse to leave._

_I just hope my family will be safe for the time being..._

My heart pounded against my chest as I continued to read; scanning the pages for more notes. All I found was ink stains and scribbled out pages as if someone had been angry and frustrated. Almost like a child throwing a tantrum.

Log 22

_Erstin has disappeared she was our most trusted maid and babysitter and she would never leave without leaving a note or telling us in person. Something was wrong and I knew it. I wanted to tell my wife but I fear I will frighten her with my words. I would never want to do such a thing to her or my family. I want to find out what's going on... I will._

The rest of the page was black and I quickly turned to through the rest of the inked out pages before finding a new one. Most of its pages had been concealed as well.

Log 25

_I tried to persuade my wife to move once all our business work was done, she wasn't too sure but I knew I was close to getting her to agree. This is where I make my first mistake. I told her about the strange things happening in the house and that something was indeed wrong with it. She thought I was mad and started crying. Still shocked from the death of our wonderful caretaker. I did not understand, why was this happening to us? why was this happening to the people we know? Why? That was the question and I soon discovered the story of the Kugas._

_They say this house is haunted and that the ghost of a girl walks its halls at night... the midnight phantom…that was when I cracked, I woke up in the morning and began to pack my things. My wife awoke in confusion and I just told her to get ready to leave…_

I swallowed, did this house kill people?

_This is why I am writing all this down, it is for you reader, for you to know about the secrets of this mansion and for you to know about the dangers of living within it-_

I searched through paper after paper but found nothing else. Before I could do anything else the door slammed shut and I jumped up in fright. Walking towards it ever I turned the handle expecting to feel resistance and succumb to the fear that I was locked inside. The door opened and Miss Maria was standing in front of me glaring down with those hawk-like eyes.

Later that day I found myself dropping onto my bed tired from the lecture I had received from the groundskeeper and worried about the lecture I would receive tomorrow from my parents. My eyes slowly began to close as I found myself in the same position I had been in before. It was late and my room was once again transformed from purple to blue in the moonlight. When my eyes finally fell shut and I gave in to the unconscious world it was like dejavuu; the flow of musical sounds made my crimson eyes snap open.

I dived off my bed and swung open my door, leaping into the hallway as swiftly as possible, I slammed open the door opposite my own interrupting the melody. However this time I was fast, this time I was swift and agile and did not move so carefully and slowly; this time I was much more hasty and much more successful.

There it was, a black smudge sitting in front of the musical organ.

I had always known someone would come into the room, I had always known someone had been sneaking around at night but what I had not expected was to see that someone vanish before my eyes… what I had not expected was to confirm those rumours… that there was a ghost… that there was a midnight phantom…

.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Please Review! Thanks for reading!**

I hope it was not too bad guys! Let me know what you think, I tried writing in first person but don't know if I did it as well as the start of the last chapter. I might have failed in some parts so forgive me!

Unfortunately I think I get lazier as the chapter goes on… =_=

I will edit this chapter later! I really just wanted to upload something for you guys to enjoy!

For those of you reading Crimson Kiss, I will hopefully be uploading that chapter soon

Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:

_Fujino Shizuru moves often with her parents, leaving houses, schools, cities and even countries. But when they go to Fuka and the Fujino's begin to live in an old mansion Shizuru begins to discover that this is no ordinary house.  
>'To love someone you can never touch in such a different way is heartbreaking, it aches and I can't seem to settle these feelings or lock them away'<br>What do you do when someone you love can never truly be yours since death had claimed them first?_

Thanks so much for the reviews guys!

Sorry for the mistakes in this chapter, please review :D

Now Enjoy!

Not much to say for this chapter except it might be a bit off...

* * *

><p>A Ghost Between Us<p>

Chapter 3

**The Phantom**

By GrimaThanEvil

...

I had always known someone would come into the room, I had always known someone had been sneaking around at night but what I had not expected was to see that someone vanish before my eyes… what I had not expected was to confirm those rumours… that there was a ghost… that there was a midnight phantom…

At first I, Fujino Shizuru, thought it was my imagination. That my mind was playing tricks on me and that those rumours had crept their way into my mind thanks to all those who whispered them to me whether it had been in writing or in words. Unfortunately for once in a Fujino's life I was unlucky and everything I had heard seemed to be true…. Well the part where there was some form of an entity living in the estate that is.

At present… I am not sure if I can quite comprehend what had just happened to me. The possibility of something like this actually being true is - well… there is no possibility it could be real. It was illogical, invalid, unreasonable… ludicrous!

So currently my mind and body were almost frozen in time, trying to calculate the analytical and rational explanation for something like this to actually occur. To be honest my thought process was vacant and impassive. It was as if my body and mind had not actually caught up to the events that had recently transpired around me.

Presently I have been trying to succeed in seeing this strange occurrence again to prove to myself that it was not real. Of course deep down inside I knew that I was more eager to discover that it was real. As soon as that music played and hit my ears I would leap up in haste; my heart would beat so rapidly before I could even make out what was happening.

It was a reflex now; I would swing the door open to that mysterious and forbidden room and always be too late. Constantly I would attempt this and constantly I would see that same shape vanish before my eyes. Maybe it was an illusion? Just a blur from the lighting in the room that would deceive my eyes; once my pupils adjusted to the lighting the shadow would always be gone.

"Shizuru-sama"

My crimson eyes flickered open and I realised I had fallen asleep in the lounge room on one of the very large red chairs. My eyes scanned the room for the source of the voice and locked onto their target.

"Himeno-san" I greeted with a fake smile. My body was so tired from staying up so late that it was very rare to find a place to nap. I was beginning to get use to short cat naps wherever possible and so far the only one that has ever caught my sleeping presence had been Himeno-san and unfortunately the very stern Miss Maria. That woman has not been off my case ever since I stepped into this estate and no matter how many times I try to avoid her in such a large house she always seems to find me.

"You do not look so well Shizuru-sama" explained Himeno with a concerned look on her face; she carried a tray filled with a teapot, teacups and other utensils. The maid placed them down on the small table next to my current seating position and the sweet aroma of tea entered my senses. Immediately I felt soothed "Maybe your morning run is a bit too much, your exams are coming up soon if I'm not mistaken, you should rest"

"Ara ara… I cannot sleep Himeno-san, I'm afraid to admit this but I am a bit behind in my studies and unfortunately I must suffer the consequences" I lied and hid my eagerness behind my mask as I watched the tea pour into the expensive china. It took great effort to sip at the delicious liquid slowly, it was hot, but I really needed something to balance out the current negative things surrounding my luck "Ookini"

Of course Himeno's mention of my morning runs brought back memories of jogging pass the mansion's labyrinth. A few times my body would always lead me to the front of the maze. Somehow I would just end up at its mouth even when I tried to avoid it. Every time I noticed its presence I would stop and contemplate on entering however fear would strike me in the chest every time I took a step closer. Something was pulling me towards the labyrinth but something… something was holding me back. The strange maze created an illusion in my mind; as if it was a snake that would swallow me as soon as I stepped inside.

When night blanketed its tendrils over the sky I would just lay there wide awake, waiting, when no noise wold come I would find myself still staring at the ceiling until the sun rose; hence my fatigue. It has happened a few times and I would have to feign sick for fear of falling asleep in class and getting into trouble from my dear parents. Thankfully every time Himeno-san caught me in the middle of my cat naps she would wake me at the presence of other individuals such as Miss Maria or the other maids. Of course she was not always there for me so I had to struggle to stay alert; if my parents found out that I was staying up late and roaming the mansion against Miss Maria's wishes they would be angry. They might be very busy but they would definitely have the time to give me a large lecture about staying up late and about being a Fujino. Mother would probably assume I snuck out at night to see some bad boy, which would entertain her, but unfortunately father would most likely try to hunt him down. Maybe even suspect it to be Kanzaki Reito or Yuuichi Tate.

The grounds keeper had been like a hawk and had actually caught my presence a few times; sneaking around the mansion, peeping into doors that were locked the other day but unlocked the next, taking books from the old library on the first floor and she even caught me walking towards the study room on the third floor. Lucky it had happened before she entered the room or else Miss Maria would probably have suspected that I had already been in there, which I had of course.

But yes, I have been very busy occupying my spare time by studying, keeping fit and reading about the supernatural while I waited for night to fall. At night of course I did not bother to do anything; my mind constantly thinking about that smudge that blur. Was I going insane? What if it was just an illusion…? I would be a laughing stock if someone found out about it…. Like a crazy cat lady…. The great Fujino Shizuru, that girl who could not stop thinking about that smudge on the wall…

Unfortunately I was not going to accept my insanity so easily so I would wait and strain my ears to listen for the piano and that melody. I would always wonder why the figure would always appear at night and in that same room, or were they in other rooms during the day?

After reading those strange logs I became obsessed and have always been searching for new ones, trying to decipher the scribbling and ink stains. Everything that man had said so far made my body shiver. What if I really encountered this thing and they turned out to be just that? A thing… an entity that wanted to rip out my heart…? An evil spirit… maybe even a demon?

"Shizuru-sama? Shizuru-sama?" repeated the voice and I blinked, my eyes were blurry and I realised there was tea on the floor and a hand on my shoulder. My eyes shot up and I met HImeno-san's concerned and worried face. Immediately my mask came on and I somehow stood up and smiled apologetically.

"Gomen ne Himeno-san… it seems I am greatly fatigued" I explained "Maybe I should return to my room"

The woman accepted my apology and explanation with ease but I could tell she was still extremely worried and because of this she escorted me back to my quarters. With a grateful smile I said goodbye to her and closed my door with a soft click. Behind it I let my mask fall and collapsed onto my bed. Immediately darkness hit me…

My eyes shot open at that familiar sound of the key strum and without thinking I leapt off of my mattress and scrambled most ungracefully to the door. Quickly I touched the handle only to hesitate at the strange sound emitting from across my room. The keys did not sound right… and there was no melody playing. My eyebrows came together in confusion and I knelt down and crooked my right eye through the keyhole. The door opposite mine was wide open and after about two minutes Miss Maria came out of it. Her eyes seemed to be locked onto my doorknob and I immediately retracted my face for fear of her somehow noticing me.

The groundskeeper had tried to trick me; trick a Fujino? She was most daring…

Finally I realized that my plans were not working, Miss Maria was starting to catch on to my motives which meant she could possibly know something. Something important and something I now really wanted to discover.

I knew that this entity would stop playing and vanish every time I entered the room by opening the door. So what would happen if I was already in the room?

* * *

><p>Twenty four hours later my neck became extremely stiff, night had already blanketed its loom glow in the room and the full moon splayed its brightness against the many objects decorating the room. I could just see the window from where I half sat and half lay. My body was exhausted since I had been sitting like this for what felt like hours. Due to my fatigue I forgot to bring a watch to check the time… so to my dismay I had no clue how long I had been lying here in the dark all I knew was that it was indeed… dark.<p>

My eyes closed and I was about to give up, coming to the conclusion that the entity knew of my presence. All of a sudden I head a shimmer and before I knew it smooth legs had slipped in next to my side from where I sat; under the piano. Blinking once… twice…. I stared at the transparent limbs; they were a white pale colour but I knew they were the colour of skin. The hair on the back of my neck prickled and everything became cold… literally. My heart bet so loud I swore this phantom could hear it as it thumped a large pump threatening to leap out of my chest.

The melody began to play and I quietly moved to my right as carefully as possible; so I would not make a sound. My hands pressed onto the wooden floorboards as I made my way out from under the giant instrument. Unclear thoughts entered my mind and I paused for a moment attempting to collect myself. I was not quite sure what to do, this could be my only chance, but would I regret it in the end? Will it actually be my end? I wanted to see the face of this midnight phantom; if they had one…

Carefully I began to stand up, twisting my body, as my heart pounded in my ears sinking out all other sounds. I looked towards the shadow only to find the organ was blocking my view. The first thing I noticed was midnight tresses….

I took a step forward to try see pass the board in my way but accidently banged my knee against the side of the piano.

The organ made a horrible twang sound.

Immediately my pulse shattered, the thudding in my ears and chest seized and the key strokes froze. Icy emerald eyes pierced me like a knife pinning my heart to a wall. No air was supplied to my lungs and my lips parted slightly in the hopes of gaining oxygen. It was as if those eyes were strangling me…

Mouth agape, all my attention was on those knives looking back at me and that pale face that stared up at my presence so coldly. I had no idea how to describe it, I could not even think yet alone breathe, those green eyes just took my breath away and froze my entire body like stone as soon as they snapped up to meet me. For the first time in my life I felt like I had no control over myself… no mask… no gracefulness… no beauty… nothing. It had been the only thing I could control in my life and this creature had taken it away with one intense and deadly gaze. That face was so smooth and angelic… but so rock hard and angry. The room around my body was cold and icy and it froze my very cheeks, burning them with its cold bite.

The ground came up to meet me and darkness clouded my consciousness

….

Cold...

There was something very cold touching my wrist…

I tried to open my eyes but they were squeezed shut and refused to budge. I was so deep in slumber I could not even open my eyes? I focused on my surroundings trying to figure out where I currently was. I was definitely not on a hard floor because whatever I was lying on was very soft and warm. There were no unfamiliar odours so obviously I was somewhere safe and recognizable. My room perhaps…?

There was a knock at the door and I finally managed to open my eyes as if it had been the kiss to wake the spell I had been under. Two things happened, whatever was on my arm before vanished and two the door to my bedroom had opened.

"Shizuru-san?" uttered a familiar voice

I did not pay attention to the figure however and attempted to sit up; a little too quickly. Immediately I felt dizziness take over and my vision blur. The owner of the voice was at my side instantly, having noticed my sudden paleness.

"Hey take it easy" uttered Reito's voice "Fumi called me and told me what had happened, she thought maybe I would be able to help you… she said you were struggling with your studies?" as soon as he said this he seemed unsure of himself because I had obviously lied.

Unfortunately for Reito I was still in a state of uncertainty. My eyes gazed around the room in bewilderment, this room was mine but for some reason my heart was still beating really fast and my stomach was doing backflips. My eyes locked onto Reito's hand which held onto my arm; the same place where it had been very cold. I frowned at the ligament and Reito removed it immediately noticing my discomfort.

"Hey…" mumbled Reito with concern "Shizuru-san, are you feeling okay?"

I stared at my mirror and met my own eyes, "Yes, I feel fine" I answered numbly

Reito made a noise and I felt the side of my bed sink a little where he decided to seat himself "What happened?"

After a long moment I turned my head and met Reito's gaze "Ara what do you mean?" I questioned

"Well one of your maids found you on the floor in that room…" he gestured out through my door and I followed his finger realising he was talking about the piano room "You showed symptoms of shock at first… but then you were running a high fever – so the Doctor said anyway"

My head snapped back to him "Doctor?"

"Yeah, Himeno-san called one in" explained the young man leaning back and holding himself up by his arm

"I see..." I replied staring down at my sheets. For a moment we were both silent and I think Reito was just being very patient with me, allowing my mind to catch up to the present. Unfortunately my mind has not been in the right places lately…

He was the first one to break the silence "You should get some rest, everyone is pretty worried"

"I'm fine Reito" I uttered with a smile, trying to convince him everything was alright but it seemed my friend could see through my illusion in part. My mask was becoming weak… which meant I was becoming too attached to the people around me… especially Reito.

Regrettably I could not help but feel safe with him, Reito had always been the one to understand my mind; better than anyone I had ever met before. It was only natural that I was growing attached to such an individual. I could remember when he had told me that his parents had also moved for various reasons many times and when he finally settled down here, he managed to meet great people and interesting groups. Maybe this would be the place that literally grounded the Fujino's as well. Indeed I had to admit, that the people in Fuuka were most unique and I had found myself amongst a very interesting social group. With Haruka sustaining good morals and continuously entertaining us, with Yukino taking on the shy protector and shy friend role, and with Reito and I as the two who swept away all the bad situations.

Nothing could possibly go amiss in our circle.

"Are you sure?" probed the dark haired boy not buying my claim at all. His eyes seemed to be scanning every inch of my face for a sign of what was really going on behind my mask. It was unnerving and I felt vulnerable in such a weak state; worried that he would actually be able to see right through my mask. I had never worried about such a thing before…

"Yes" I answered to the best of my ability, making sure my voice sounded confident and reassuring "why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't been yourself lately" he explained thinking back to occurrences during school hours and even after school hours.

"You haven't known me for too long Reito-san" I swayed

He laughed and picked up a book resting on the edge of my bed scanning it for a moment with his maple eyes "Ghosts? Has Yuuki-san and Harada Chie gotten into your head?"

I could not help but smile "It's a new hobby I picked up"

"You know all those stories about this house, those legends, that's all they are, legends. Myths" he told me in the hopes of settling my possible concerns. At his words however I felt like I was a genius with a whole new view on the world and he was just simple minded and cut off from reality. How insane does that sound?

"Yes well you never know, some legends aren't legends at all…" I quirked making him laugh and hit me with a constant smile, his lips tugging at the corners

"They're true huh?" he played along with my little game but unfortunately this 'game' was one sided

I giggled and leaned back against my headboard nodding "Ara ara… Reito-san finally sees the light"

Of course he thought I was just joking and pulling his leg in an attempt to mask what was really going on. He stood up with a sigh and put his hands in his pocket. His eyes roamed around my room, inspecting the wallpaper.

"If that is what you believe I'm not going to force it out of you" slipping his hands free of his pants he slapped his thighs and began to bid me goodbye "I'll leave you to relax, so rest and I shall see you at school"

When he left and the door shut my thoughts began to run wild, why did I wake up with such a strange feeling after Reito had come in? Could it be possible that…

"Do I like Reito?" I whispered to myself. No.

I looked around the room confused and my crimson eyes widened finally remembering the events of last night. The memory hit me like a wave, a great rush and I recalled those emerald eyes that had held me in place… how they glowed and lit up the dark room like the sun in a dark abyss… how her face was as pale as the moon…. And how she carried a dark yet luminous glow about her… it was icy yet thrilling, cold but breathtaking…

I shook my head in confusion and wondered what had happened after I had fainted and why I was not dead right now. At least I knew this entity was not some creature with sharp teeth or an evil demon ready to rip out my heart…. Just a very scary and frightening girl… well… I could not quite decide whether that was a good thing at the moment.

Another knock interrupted my thoughts and made me jump. I whispered a faint 'come in' surprised at how soft my voice was. A woman came in wearing a white coat and carrying a suitcase. She had short brown hair that rested around her jaw line and a calm friendly expression.

"Hello Fujino-san, I am Doctor Youko Helene" greeted the woman tilting her head and meeting my eyes confidently

"Pleased to meet you" I smiled switching my mask on as tightly as possible to hide my confusion and travelling mind.

The woman sat down on my bed, right where Reito had been sitting moments ago and pulled out a small torch to gaze at my pupils. The light ran across my left eye, vanished and then returned a few times before it appeared at my right eye and did the same. Immediately I felt uneasy at the Doctor checked my breathing and heart rate and a number of other things.

"Hmm, everything seems fine" pondered the Doctor giving me a smile "Tell me, do you remember anything that happened last night that could have caused you to fall unconscious?"

"No" I replied quickly and the Doctor looked into my eyes for a moment. We stared at each other for what felt like hours. She broke the eye contact first and then smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine" I answered

"No headache? No sore muscles or stomach ache?"

"I just feel like I do every day when I wake up; half asleep" I joked

The Doctor laughed "That's good to hear, have you been eating properly?"

"Of course"

"Good, well I don't see anything wrong, I just came again to see how you were doing, is there anything on your mind you would like to tell me about?"

I frowned at this question but an idea hit me and I wondered whether the Doctor had heard about the mansion or knew anyone who use to stay here "Well I have been curious about the history of the Kuga's"

The Doctor's eyes flicked up and met mine immediately "That's quite the subject, I am no history teacher but everyone knows that they use to live here" the woman seemed to ponder something for a moment "There are a lot of stories behind them, most of them are all made up"

I picked up on the 'most' rather quickly which meant my regular mentality was finally recovering and returning to the norm "You mean some are true?"

"To a certain extent" the Doctor began to pack up her things after she finished with her tests "I recommend a goodnight's sleep, oh and if you want to learn more about the Kuga's I'm sure that there's some old books lying around this house, nothing's better than going right to the source neh?"

When it was late once again, I found myself staring at the ceiling and then back at my door. The urge to get up and enter the piano room began to grow in my gut. Slowly I slipped off of my mattress and realized my knees were still a bit weak. They buckled beneath my torso for a moment but I was able to keep myself up as I crept out into the hallway. I opened the door opposite my own. No one was in the room but I entered anyway and looked around.

My fingers ran along the side of the piano and I touched its dusty surface carefully, some of the keys had no dust on them at all and I began to think about this for a while. It was strange that a phantom could have fingerprints… or maybe Miss Maria played more than just a few keys?

An idea popped into my mind and I hesitated for a moment before taking the cover off the piano's keys and placing it down ever so softly. As I thought; it was dusty. Taking my index finger I drew a line in the far corner, another and then another making an 'H'. I continued doing this until I had a full sentence 'Hi my name is Shizuru' it said plain and simple.

So I waited in my room this time… too afraid to encounter the entity again. Unfortunately that night no one came… and I was rather disappointed.

Maybe I should not be, I had escaped with my life before, why risk it again?

….

I hurried down the stairs late for school; I had surprisingly slept in this morning which was rare. But of course I had an excuse; I had been up reading and had had an amazing dream. It was about the stranger in the piano's room. It was vague and simple but I remembered it well enough to know it involved a garden and the melody in the background. Everything else had been a blur to my memory but somehow I conclude that it was a key to the mansions secrets. Of course the rational and past Fujino Shizuru would probably be yelling at my ignorance right now. But at the moment I was unable to decide what I felt about this strange situation. It was still so surreal that I could not conclude what my senses told me.

As I paced down the stairs, backpack strapped to my back and uniform on I came to a halt and allowed my gaze to move to my left. One of the paintings that had been up from when I had first arrived looked down at me. It was of a family, a very gloomy looking family, but what struck me was the small girl on the right, she did not look too happy being in the portrait and…. Her eyes were piercing emerald.

"Shizuru-sama"

I jumped at the voice and turned around to find Miss Maria looking down at me with those hawk like eyes and that same expression; how did this woman sneak up on me like that?

"You're going to be late"

"Right" I smiled as best as I could before gracefully gliding down the stairs and out the front door. I could feel Miss Maria watching my back but I did not see her eyes narrowing and flicking to the painting before returning to the door I had just escaped through.

...

I sighed after my nice warm shower and stepped into my room while drying my hair. My feet pressed onto the soft carpet as I made my way to my bed where a book lay. I picked it up and continued reading it pacing around my bedroom and cleaning at the same time. As I made my way around I accidently knocked the vase of flowers that had been placed on my table. The porcelain shattered as it hit the ground with a horrible crack, the small fragments scattered in all directions and the water that the vase had been carrying stained the carpet in one big wet patch. I was just about to call one of the maids when a gold object caught my eye. I frowned and reached out to pick it up, accidently snapping my finger on a sharp piece of china. Quickly I plopped the injured finger into my mouth and sucked on it.

A key.

My eyes widened and I hurried over to my bedside table. I pulled open the draw and grabbed the leather book with the keyhole I had conveniently snuck out of that mysterious study without Miss Maria discovering me.

Perfect fit.

My fingers trembled as I peeled it open at the same time as I sat on my bed. Quivering with excitement I looked at the writing before my eyes. It was filled with messy and strange symbols but every page made me get even more excited. For some reason I had gotten up and began to walk around my room again. Unconsciously I walked into the hallway and into the room that housed the piano. The room was dark and gloomy and there was a slight breeze coming in from the open window. Inscriptions covered the pages and chants, songs, verses, poems and quotes joined them; but they were strange... Some seemed pointless and others did not make much sense at all but I continued glancing over them.

A creak interrupted me as my foot pressed onto the hard wooden floorboards

I froze and looked up from the pages realizing where I was… fear hit me… but nothing could compare to the shock of finding an inscription amongst the dust of the piano.

'Natsuki' was written next to my own text on the piano. My heart raced and I could feel it beating against my chest.

I dropped the book on the ground and pages seemed to flip to a more comfortable position, halting on a particular page at my feet

Was this some joke one of the maids had decided to pull? Miss Maria maybe? No... but was it real? Or was it my imagination? Once again every other sound except for my pulse had flooded my mind; all I could hear was the thudding in my veins and my breath hitch in my throat before becoming rapid and heavy.

"Shizuru-sama" interrupted a voice and I almost screamed at the shadow in the doorway, their features partly hidden due to the light in the background of the hallway. People in this house always seemed to catch me at the worst of times… all I have heard lately is 'Shizuru-sama'

"Himeno-san?" I breathed after my will to speak returned

"You shouldn't be in here" the woman looked around in worry "Miss Maria will not be happy"

I nodded and waited for her to leave. However she continued to watch me for a moment. As soon as Fumi turned I pushed the book with my right foot so it slid underneath the piano; out of site. I walked out of the room trying to calm myself down. I watched as Fumi bowed and retreated down the hallway her back facing me as she continued to walk. Once the woman reached the stairs a thought struck me and I stopped her.

"Himeno-san" The pink haired woman turned around in confusion and I smiled putting on my mask "Will you join me for a cup of tea?"

...

We sat in the lounge room where I had been caught napping and drank my favourite tea in silence. My crimson eyes would flick towards the head maid every now and then analysing what her body language was telling me. She always seemed to be wearing a worried expression lately especially in my presence. Was she afraid of me? Or maybe what I might ask her?

My lips welcomed the last few drops of my tea and I placed the china down onto the small table; waiting quietly for Fumi. When the pink haired woman finally placed her own cup down I decided to speak and get directly to the point "I have been meaning to ask you about how long you have worked here Himeno-san

Fumi's eyes looked up at her in surprise "A few years" she answered before flicking her gaze left and right trying to avoid my stare

I picked up the teapot and began to more myself more tea. The china softly clanged as I placed it back onto its saucer "If you don't mind me asking, has anything happened that was... strange or just unnatural, that caught your eye?"

"I do not know" replied the woman "I cannot remember"

"Do you perhaps know the people who use to live here?"

"Not really, we were not needed much, they asked us to only come and clean twice a week and would usually be out somewhere, only the cook and two other maids would stay behind" sighed Fumi "Forgive me, but why do you wish to know Shizuru-sama?"

"Ara it seems I am just the curious type"

"Well..." Fumi looked around seeming uneasy all of a sudden and it made me frown beneath my mask. Her eyes looked passed my shoulder and she was even bold enough to turn her head and look over her own. The pink haired woman leaned forward slightly and I mirrored her gesture "...if you must know, there are rumours that someone of the Kuga bloodline still lives on the island..."

At those words I immediately became interested "Who are the Kuga's Himeno-san, I have heard their name spoken so many times yet I do not know why?"

"I…" the maid shook her head and leaned back "…If you want some advice Shizuru-sama, I would not pry around the mansion…"

Fumi looked around again and eyed a painting on the wall for a moment. I looked at it and the person in the painting looked as if they were watching us; it was just the way their eyes had been painted but it still made it awkward. The pink haired woman began again in a whisper her voice threatening to break "There are things in this house... that no living man would ever want to tamper with..." she uttered; her voice was quivering and I felt like I had caused her pain.

But I could not back down now…

My eyes widened in surprise when Fumi got up and bowed "Be very careful, sometimes things are not always what they seem" and with that the head of the cooking and cleaning arrangements left before I had excused her.

When she did leave I realised the teacup in my hand was moving. My gaze drifted downwards and I stared at my hand watching my fingers shake uncontrollably. Then it hit me… I was scared… frightened…. My curiosity had masked how scared I had truly been… how fearful I was. Fumi's words allowed my mind to come to terms with this situation. I was in danger, actually in real danger. It did not matter that this entity was simply see through and transparent… they could hurt me… they could hurt my family… I was tampering with things I should not be tampering with.

When darkness blanketed the sky signalling the hours of night once again, I made my way to my room after dinner. I glanced down the hallway on the second floor and caught a glimpse of my parents' room. The door was shut and it was silent, I wondered if they were even home. I made my way up to the third floor and dismissed the maids that brought me my tea. Once everything seemed silent I opened my eyes from feigning sleep and slipped out of my sheets. Peering down the hallway I made sure there was no sign of anyone especially Miss Maria. The thought of her catching me made my body shiver and I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head. My eyes hit the door opposite my room. I stepped into the lighting of the corridor and placed my hand on the doorknob ready for another glimpse of the empty piano. I wanted to read that name again…

I attempted to turn the knob but it was locked, which was indeed strange since it had not been locked for quite some time. I turned away in disappointment; it would have been nice to confirm that it was not my imagination the other day.

My foot took one step away from the door before it clicked open. My crimson eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat. Turning my head slightly I watched as the door creaked open just a few centimeters. I looked down the hallway, left and right, everything was quiet. It took my mind a moment to register what was in front of me and allow my body to respond. I turned and faced the door expecting something to happen but when nothing did I stepped forward and grabbed the doorknob.

I peered into the room.

Empty.

A large gush of air exhaled from my lips that I had unconsciously been holding; I stepped into the empty room. I took about five steps in before the door closed behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin and I had to control my immediate reaction; which was to run to the door. I had seen too many horror movies to know how that turned out. My eyes flicked to the piano and to my horror there was not one speck of dust. I twisted around and realised the entire room had been cleaned. The room still had a dark gloom about it and the curtains were still torn and murky but it was definitely cleaner.

I frowned and stared at the cover over the piano's keys, clean and spotless, what was the name sketched into the dust again? Then I remembered the book and quickly dived onto my knees. Relief hit me when my crimson eyes met it's open pages. Carefully I stretched my arm out and reached for it pulling it out of it's hiding place and gazing at the two pages before my eyes. Strange symbols spiraled around into it's center. It almost looked like someone was bored and had scribbled letters around in circles for the sake of it.

I sighed and placed the book onto the paino seat. It was not as useful as I thought it would be...

I expected more information but all it really gave me was strange scribbles and pointless words.

So much for reading the books in this place.

I placed my hand onto the piano's surface again, and traced my index finger along its edges. I ran my palm along the wood that covered the keys and imagined my writing on it's surface again trying to remember that name I had found next to it.

N... it started with N

Nat...Natsu...Natsumi...

No that was not yet

Natsuki!

I gasped glad I remembered it.

As it became clearer to me I decided to try it out ever so faintly on my lips "N…atsuki" I uttered; the curtains swayed behind my body but I paid no attention to them.

"Na-tsu-ki" I repeated enjoying the name rolling off my tongue while ignoring the cool smoky feeling on my back.

Suddenly a blinding gold light infiltrated my vision from the direction of the piano.

I closed my eyes immediately but the light seemed to penetrate through my eyelids... there was no escape...

I snapped my eyes open and saw nothingness

No darkness no white... no gold I just could not see anything... sight did not exist for me... it never did in this moment of terror

I was lost, I was frightened, I had no idea what was going on

All I could do was stand still and wait for it to pass, and that is what I did, I waited and I waited...

The danger of saying their name out in the open did not occur to me at the time which was probably my most fatal mistake…

"_Shi…"_

"…_zuru…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Cliff-hanger :)

Like it? hate it? Let me know. And I'm sorry for any spelling errors and such and such.

I just realized this was not much of a meeting XD

Alright guys… Shizuru is having a bit of conflict with her curiosity and her fear. She has not really realised the impact and reality of what she has discovered so her façade and mask is actually conflicting with her true self. She is going a bit crazy…. If you haven't noticed… unless author is really bad at portraying that… which is most likely...

Usually Shizuru is confident, smooth and a tease but because she isn't exactly in her element and placed in the unknown... she has not really grasped and found her feet yet. So sorry if she seems a bit weak. But I'm sure I would wet myself and get out of a house straight away if I found out it had a ghost or entity... images of paranormal activity will haunt my mind forever...

Anyway I thought I would just explain that, because one moment she will portray confidence but the next she will be full of fear in this chapter. Since its in first person you should see more of her fear at the moment than her actual mask of confidence

So her mask is not only hiding herself from others but also hiding herself… from… herself? BLER nvm… thanks for reading!

Let me know what you think! **Please REVIEW! **

Note: the time at which the midnight phantom appears has not been specified even though I regrettably called it the midnight phantom…

**Future Chapter: **Catching Air


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my fellow minions! I am quite surprised to see how many of you have read and reviewed! Especially this fic since I have not updated it in quite some time!**

**So I say kill the chitchat and read until your eyes bleed! …. Or your noses**

**...**

* * *

><p>...<p>

A Ghost Between Us

Chapter 4

**Catching Air**

By GrimaThanEvil

...

The light blinding my vision vanished and the objects around me were fuzzy. My eyes rolled, contracted and expanded attempting to focus on anything and everything. The room was spinning all around me and before I knew it I was stumbling towards the floorboards. The ground came up to meet my cheek, it rushed towards my face and I prepared for the hard impact of the floorboards against my flawless skin.

The feeling never came and seconds later I realised I was already on the ground; numb. I saw the door creek open but I could not move my body. I could not feel my legs or my arms. No matter how hard I tried I could not move them. I waited for fear to consume my being, to cause the blood pressure in my body to spike and my heart to race. The only problem was I had no heartbeat. I concentrated on the centre of my chest trying to feel something, anything, but I had no pulse.

My eyes dumbly stared at my hand that rested on the floorboards just at the front of my face. I concentrated as hard as I could on the tips of my fingers, trying to make them twitch but it was impossible. I was like a broken doll forgotten in the attic.

Was this what it was like in your last moments – were you consumed by a feeling of helplessness?

My vision blurred like a camera in a movie scene. Its focus was first on my hand then at the door meters away from my body. Footsteps resonated in my ears and my eyes flicked up at the open door noticing a pair of black flats coming towards me. A hand reached in front of my face and suddenly it was gone. The arm shredded into smoke and I blinked for the first time. As they closed they sealed shut, and that sudden feeling of terror enveloped my being.

No… I told myself.

I had to wake up.

My eyes had to open!

I willed myself to see; to look around me, to wake up.

Then suddenly my eyelids sprung open as if I was awaking from a nightmare. I shot up from the ground having feeling in my arms and legs once more. My eyes went down to my hands and I flexed my fingers to make sure I could move them.

My usually calm expression turned into one of confusion. I closed my hand again then opened it and rubbed my fingers together; I felt nothing. Staring into my palm for a moment I tried to understand exactly what was wrong. Maybe it was the after affect of that strange light.

At that thought; I snapped my head around, looking for the light's source… looking for the whisperer of my name.

_'Shizuru' _ they had said. I definitely heard it. I must have.

I watched the room around me transform from dull grey and brown into flawless bright blue and polished auburn. The paint seemed to flake away around me and morph into foreign colors. It was like watching a flame burning timber and leaving the ashes behind; except in this case the colors shredded into smoke and became bright and new.

The faded walls smoked into the atmosphere and reappeared as bright wallpaper lined with thin white swirls. The room was no longer dark, but bright and full of life. Paintings that had never been there before now sat on the right. The windows were clear and unscathed. The room's curtains were long, white and elegant without a hint of dust or dirt. Still the piano looked the same and the book was still lying open on a page I did not recognise.

I wiped my knees and stood up turning in a full circle before walking towards the new wall and reaching out to touch it. I watched my hand as it stretched out and realised I was shaking. The sudden presence of the cool wall on the tip of my finger caused me to flinch.

I took two steps back my resolve crumbling into pieces.

Music penetrated my hearing and I snapped my head around in all directions to try and find its source. It was a violin playing a song I had never heard of… it was the most beautiful, happiest and serene melody I had ever heard. I stood up feeling a sudden urge to find the noise. As I took a step, it felt alien again. The floor beneath my feet did not feel as it should; even the air around me, seemed strange and wrong. The presence and scent of it was just at the tip of my tongue but I could never touch it, never taste it. I could not pinpoint the exact phrase or element in which to describe the feelings around me. Was this a dream?

I glanced around the room one last time before taking another step to the door. I stumbled a little, my feet touching the ground at an odd angle. Trying hard to keep my composure, I straightened and walked towards the door. It was closed, which was strange. I could've sworn someone had opened it and… - I touched my face and ran my fingers along my cheek and down to my shoulder; mirroring that of the stranger that had reached out to me just before I had blinked.

Nervously I gripped the polished golden handle and opened the door. I was hit with bright candlelight and the noise of a busy hallway. The music had been drowned out by chatter and yelling. It was all around me but I could not pinpoint where or who was speaking. The phrases were unnatural to me, words that would slip through my ears and vanish all together from my memory. As I stepped out a small maid bumped into me. I fell back against the creamy wall; it's surface orange from the light. The maid glanced back for a moment. She wore a red and white uniform. Her hair was orange and platted with the face of a child.

"Sorry!" she yelled hurrying down the hallway in a strange run. The two long hair strands on her forehead bobbed up and down as she hurried along. I noticed the wet puddles on the floor and connected two and two together. She had been carrying a bucket of water and its contents had left small puddles down the path she had run. As she disappeared through the corridor I attempted to collect myself. I could still hear the voices through the walls. There was laughter and cheering; it sounded like a lively party.

I straightened up and stood in the hallway only to spin around as another object ran into me. I glanced around after my spinning motion and locked onto my target. I was surprised and completely confused when I realised it was the same maid again, from the same direction. I blinked as if my eyes were deceiving me. Only this time she was carrying a pile of white towels. She looked back the same way she had just seconds ago and yelled "Sorry!" leaving me completely puzzled.

"Excuse me!'' yelled two voices in unison

Suddenly two more maids appeared behind me and brushed passed effectively sandwiching me for a brief moment. My eyes stared at them bewildered. They were each carrying a mop and both looked back at me. They smiled and laughed, before continuing on.

What was going on?!

I felt something at my feet and looked down only to find a cat purring and rubbing against my legs. It curved around me a few times and I felt the vibrations against my leg. I tried to step around the animal but its body continued to slip around my legs, almost causing me to trip over. Bright eyes stared up at me, and I stared down noticing the moon on its forehead. For a moment we just had a staring contest, I couldn't help but feel it was staring into me. Those eyes made me feel exposed, uncomfortable. She looked at me quizzically, yet I had no answer for her and she had no answer for me. Well… so I believe.

Then she began to walk away in the opposite direction of the maids and I suddenly felt alone.

"W…wait!" I uttered and the cat's head turned around glancing at me before continuing on.

I followed not quite sure where we were going.

The hallways seemed so familiar yet so different. The creamy walls were orange from the light but the wallpaper and wood seemed finer, newer, fresher. It was only when we turned the corner did I hesitate. No candles or light reflected into the hallway, and my new friend was walking right into the pitch black darkness.

"No" I said and the cat paused to look at me. She glared and huffed turning around and walking passed me into the light.

It wasn't long before we came to two doors. The cat seemed to turn around and look at me. My eyes glanced at her for a moment before locking back on the doors before us. They were a deep chestnut brown with golden handles and carvings of vines etched into their surface. I reached out towards the handle and jumped when my newly found friend _meowed_. Ignoring her whining I gripped onto the round doorknob and pulled both of the doors open.

Bright white light shone into our eyes and I squinted waiting for it to pass. When my eyes opened I gasped at what I saw. Never have I ever seen such a sight. It was the most beautiful garden I had ever laid my eyes on. The brightest greens mixed with the deepest of jades. The flowers were rich and alive. The smell was almost overwhelming. Fresh clipped grass, the sound of a stream or a lake or a fountain. I stepped out excitedly forgetting about where I was and what I had been doing.

I spun around and noticed the cat following me. A butterfly seemed to flutter right over her head but she ignored it, with her bright lazy eyes. I smiled and made my way through the garden admiring all the different plants and flowers. The shade of a giant tree constantly found it's way to mask the sun when it hit my eyes.

It did not take me long to find where the water was coming from. There was a small stream that divided the garden diagonally. A small wooden bridge was built over it and I found my way across and into an even more spectacular part of the garden. Pink flowers seemed to be in abundance and the smell was intoxicating. My new found friend and I soon found ourselves beneath the only tree in this half of the garden. Even the cats purring seemed to be soothing in the garden. The tree harboured apples, but not the kind I was expecting.

With some effort I managed to pluck one from a branch. It was smooth on the tips of my fingers. My eyes examined it curiously; rotating the fruit in my hands. Bringing my nose close to its skin I sniffed it. I wasn't expecting it to smell like lavender. I also did not expect it to turn pink.

Forcing my eyes to blink, I stared at the fruit unsure of what I was seeing was correct. My mouth became dry and I swallowed trying to sooth the aching in my throat. Licking my lips I leant forward eager to taste an explosion of flavor.

Sharp pain shot through my hand.

I dropped the apple and glared at my attacker.

''hey!'' I scolded

The cat 'rowed' at me and I watched as my apple rolled along the grass and into the stream. I glanced at the back of my palm. Claw marks were evident against my skin. It began to sting and I sucked on it in response trying to sooth the pain.

Just when I thought my new found friend was my enemy. He or she started curling around my legs again. Almost as if the cat was apologizing. I sighed and looked back up at the tree realising all the other fruits were out of my reach.

Plopping down on the soft grass, I leaned my head back against the bark of the tree and realised how tired I was. The cat curled up next to me and I ran my hands through its soft fur. As soon as my eyes closed, I was still dreaming of the garden. I could not help but feel like I was forgetting something but nothing mattered anymore except this garden.

I dreamt of the pink flowers - the sparkling water - the sounds - the fragrances - and the apples.

Just as I was finding piece within my visions. My eyes sprung open wide to the clap of thunder. My heart beat frantically and I realised it was pitch black. At first I forgot where I was, expecting the comfort of my bedroom - I couldn't quite recall what my bedroom looked like. I did not even pay any mind to the thought.

I stood up feeling my heartbeat hitting my ribcage. I felt like a frightened deer being hunted.

The stars and the moon were the only thing that guided my eyes. The occasional flash of lightning also added my vison. However, another clap of thunder made me skittish. The stars were quickly lost in dark thundering clouds. Rain pelted down so suddenly I had no choice but to jump up and run in the direction I thought we had come from.

The parts of the garden I could make out were not appealing anymore. They were dark and frightening. The fragrances had completely vanished within the darkness. The distinct smell of mud was all my senses could pick up.

Some how I stepped through the two doors that had lead me to the outside.

I breahted out a breathe I did not know I was holding. The doors slammed shut behind me and I jumped. Twirling around and expecting someone to be there, my eyes went down.

Bright eyes stared up at me and then the cat started licking its fur clean.

I sighed and looked down at my own attire. Everything was soaking wet. My hair stuck to the edges of my face and water still dripped from my body. A chill ran along my arms and a shook it off; like a bird trying to inhale the heat into its feathers.

Wrapping my arms around myself, I turned and looked down the three hallways available. We were at a T-junction. The door, at the center of the T, lead to the outside. A place where I longed to return to, but not quite at this moment. As for my three options, well I had no idea where we had first come from and no idea where each path would lead me. Either way, staying here wasn't going to get me anywhere. I had to find a towel or some place I could dry off a lot quicker without soaking the polished floors.

Not sure in which direction to go I looked at my furry companion who was much to occupied with its own fur. I turned to teh right, then to the left. I went left and it wasn't long before my friend was following at my heels.

The cat meowed at me but I ignored it. I found a door on the side of the corridor and tried to open it. It was locked. I grimaced and turned away from it.

The click of it opening caused me to stop.

I pulled my lip tight, doors had a strange knack of opening around me. I wasn't quite sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. But I knew it usually lead to something unexplainable and daunting.

For a moment I just stood there and stared at it. Not sure whether I should go in or not. From what I could see through the crack of the door, it seemed pitch black.

I turned and walked away. Something told me to stay away from everything dark in this place. So I stuck to the light.

Every hallway I passed without candlelight I ignored and every hallway that had flickering lights I passed by nervously. No matter how far I walked it seemed that the hallways were an endless maze. The length and majority of corridors did not make any sense. If I was in the mansion then its length was far shorter than the distance I had just traveled. It puzzled me, yet for some reason I did not question it. It was as if something was blocking my thoughts. It was as if... I was forgetting.

My clothes were dry by now and my legs ached. I leaned against the wall and tried to relax for a moment. However my companion continued walking. I watched him for a while, walking and swinging his tail. Then it dawned on me that he was actually getting away.

For fear of losing him I ran after the cat with haste. As we walked I realised I wasn't sure whether he was a he or she. It was a simple thought and I was quite surprised that out of all the things I should have been thinking about, that was all that crossed my mind.

I sighed and followed our new route only to realise that my new friend was getting further and further away, "Hold on" I said suddenly realising the cat was almost around a corner.

Just as her tail rounded the corner I found myself turning into the new corridor. She sat in the middle of the hallway staring at me, and I smiled in relief. It was only when the lights began to turn off did my breath hitch in my throat. My eyes darted behind me and in front of me. The hallway illuminated blues of every shade. It was not as dark as the previous hallway that we avoided, as I could still see, yet the sudden change frightened me. I had no idea what was going on, and where I was, or what I was doing…

I mean… I was following a cat.

I was going insane.

A cat that was now gone…

"H-hello?" I whispered my voice almost croaking as I looked around nervously.

I ran my hand along the wall as I took a few steps forward, searching around for fear of something jumping out. It was then I heard the whispers. They were all around me, first far away, then closer and closer.

My head snapped around nervously, "Who is there?"

Another whisper and I turned to look down the hallway; I felt a whisper right against my ear and I jumped falling to the ground. I scrambled to my feet as quickly as I could and ran. I ran for my life, fear gripping me, only to round another corner. Before I knew it I encountered the pitch black darkness in front of me.

I skidded to a stop,

"_Come here"_ whispered the voice and my eyes widened as the black came closer. It was like a smoky fog surrounded me and curled into the shape of claws.

Desperate, angry claws.

"_Her!"_ hissed the voice, followed by a sequence of others.

They were whispers upon whispers, scrambling my thoughts and sanity.

"_Come here"_ then one grabbed me and I tried to scream but my voice caught in my throat again. I tried to move my legs and run but it was too late, they were all around me. Pinning me in place.

"_No come here…"_

"_here…. Here"_

"_Over here"_

"L-let go!" I rasped finally finding my voice as the dark hands gripped onto my arms. I was being pulled into opposite directions at first. My arms felt as if they were being stretched and I feverishly tried to break free.

My body failed me and the wave of hands wrapped around my body. One gripped my shoulder and pulled my collar back. They clawed at my clothes consuming my body like an ocean.

I was slowly being swallowed into darkness.

My mouth opened to scream out for help but it was smothered by a hand. I could feel them all over me. The pain of their claws scratched through the fabric of my clothes, digging into my skin. Desperate and hungry palms clasping onto me for dear life. The constant humming of their desperate cries drummed in my very chest. I felt my entire body become smothered in shadows.

I tried to see, to lock onto my attackers but it was so dark that I was blind.

Only then did I feel an intense grip at the centre of my chest.

My shirt was scrunched painfully at my sternum.

I was wrenched out of the sea of bodies; emerging from them as if escaping from a black fog.

Soon my eyes could see light, it was green, it was bright, it was angry… it was surrounded by midnight blue.

The midnight phantom pulled my shirt until I was finally back in the hallway. The tight grip vanished at my chest and returned to the end of my wrist.

Before I could collect my breath I was wrenched forwards. My feet struggled to keep up as we sprinted down the corridor. The candlelight flickered before my eyes and I looked back to see what we were running from. The sea of dark bodies had turned into a black mist. It slowly spread along the walls like wild black hair chasing us.

I was yanked to the right and felt my neck give way at the sudden harsh movement.

My savior did not look back. All I saw was dark blue tresses blowing back as we ran. I tried to gasp for air but there was barely time for even that.

We soon began to ascend the stairs and as I was pulled up I fell and hit my legs against the hard wood. Before I could assess the damage the grip on my wrist hardened and I was forced to my feet. My eyes flashed back and I realised the darkness was getting closer. As I registered this I was once again forced into a run. My feet hit the steps as fast as they could muster. It almost felt as if I could barely keep up with the pace. It was even harder with a spiral staircase – wait… spiral?

I stopped abruptly effectively causing the stranger on my arm to falter. I stared up at where we were heading and all I could see was white spirals ascending almost fifty stories of nothingness.

Where was I?!

The next thing I knew I was forced forward again. This time the pull seemed angry and desperate. There was no possible way we could effectively climb these stairs. However we kept running and I could feel my body starting to give in to fatigue. My chest heaved and I took short sharp gasps of air. The ground beneath my feet became achingly harder. I swallowed trying to collect myself, for a moment I hesitated. My lips parted and closed. I was unsure of myself, but this growing pain in my body was enough to allow me to cross that wall of silence.

"Wait" I whispered trying to slow down. However the grip on my wrist seemed to tighten - as if it could get any more restrictive. I winced but knew I couldn't take this for much longer "w-wait" I repeated but I was ignored. Cast aside like I was not even there.

Again my mind deceived me and it only took us but a moment to reach the top. I recognised the floor immediately. It was where my bedroom was. Again I was tugged and I followed without restraint. This time I struggled to stay up right as the midnight phantom ran like there was no tomorrow. Maybe there wasn't a tomorrow for me.

"Wait" I gasped again feeling my feet almost give way

"Natsuki" I uttered and we came to an abrupt halt. The hand around my wrist seemed to loosen and we stood there for a brief moment in silence. The phantom did not turn to face me and now I was even more puzzled on how to proceed.

There was a long silence. I became more aware of her touch around my wrist, but not in the way I had previously been, it was almost gentle...almost.

When it was clear I was not going to say anything I was pulled along again, this time much more gently.

We burst through the door of the piano room and it slammed behind us. She threw me into the room and I trotted forward away from my saviour. Unconsciously, I was aware of them watching me.

Of course, that would have deserved my undivided attention if it was not for the strange sight before me. My crimson eyes stared wide eyed and in complete bewilderment at the scene in front of us. There on the floorboards lay my body.

"I don't understand…" I uttered in disbelief

I was right here yet I was right there... on the ground... lying limp. My body was curled up on its side, lying there, eyes open and blank. I was like an empty doll.

A smoky feeling appeared behind my back and I felt cold air on my ear, "Do not return here" whispered the voice before blowing a breeze gently against my ear "_Shizuru"_

I fell and twisted my body to face the whisperer. My descent felt slow. The phantom was a blur but I still reached out to grab her. My hand stretched out as far as it could. My fingers curled in but they slipped right through her. It was like catching air.

I continued to fall.

The room seemed to curl within itself everything twisting together into one direct point until everything was consumed.

Darkness.

"Fujino-sama!" yelled the voice and I felt my body shaking.

A scream.

Like a violent wail.

The taste of blood.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**There you go guys!**

**So what do you think about this chapter?**

**Too slow?**

**Too confusing?**

**Sorry about another cliffhanger. (I might gain an addiction to them)**

**There is much more to come in the next chapter! some questions shall be answered!**

**So what are your theories?**


End file.
